To get back whats yours
by lynnstormfiction
Summary: A town carnival turns into a nightmare when disaster strikes. Where the south park residents just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or was this a plan gone wrong? Every one must keep strong and work together to figure out just what has happened, but its not so easy when the ones you love have there life's on the line.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is my first story on fan fic. ever. so be nice and enjoy!**

**(I do not own "South Park" or anything that goes along with it.)**

**Intro**

Stan woke up with a terrible pounding headache. He tried to sit up, but when he went to lift his body off of the ground he was laying face first on, he ended up being stopped short because something was weighing down his body. He kicked and rolled but there was no budge what ever was on him was big and it was heavy, so he did the only thing he could do. He yelled for help.

chapter one: waking up

**STANS P.O.V.**

" Help me!" I desperately yelled. I need some one to help me with whatever is pinning me on the ground. why am I here any ways, where is ever one? Where is Kyle? Or any of the guys? Yelling even louder this time I tried again "Hello! Can any one hear me I need help! please!" god this screaming isn't helping my head..

**CRAIGS P.O.V.**

Ugh, I hear something . Someone yelling in the distance, probably my mom trying to wake me up. Or maybe its Tweek freaking out about the gnomes. Wait a minute...Tweek... "Oh fuck!" I force my eyes open when memories start coming back to me, like a night mare flashing before my eyes. I'm in shock with what I see. And that's saying something. Looking around all I can make out is a mess. Just a disaster, everything is a disaster. I push myself up and realize im laying under some type of platform. But I have no time to think about that right now there's only one thing that matters. I crawl from under the wooden stage and shoot straight up "Tweek! Tweek!" fuck, my eyes are going a mile a minute. Im starting to remember everything but there's no way that could all be true I got to find them. I need him. "Help me!" Tweek! I can hear him yelling in the distance and my feet automatically take off to the pleading voice. My heart is pounding and when I finally show up to the distress source I find a pair of feet sticking out from a pile of broken wood and what looks like to be glass bottles. But I come to a realization that makes my hopes drop like a bomb and I grab my chullo covered head with one hand while flicking the body off with the other hand. Its not tweek, tweek wears yellow converse, the person who is stuck here is in white sneakers. "fuck" i say. "hello? who is that? come on help me up please! I have to find kyle!"no way that voice its ...marsh? Oh fuck I guess I need to try to get him up maybe he knows something about tweek. I grab the end off the two by four that s lodge under a piece of brick. "Its stuck I don't know what to do" I say in my monotone voice wich probably doesn't help him in a situation like this. But I can't let my emotion show right now, I have to stay calm and find tweek. because in reality im scared and Craig tucker doesnt get scared.

**STANS P.O.V. **

"Stuck what do you mean stuck can't you just lift it off" who the hell is this guy because It don't even sound like he's trying. "Fuck off marsh im trying to lift it but its caught under a heavy piece of brick. sorry we can't all be big strong men like you" that voice... mother fucker "Tucker get this shit off of me, you don't understand I have to go find Kyle something has happened" " You don't think I know that, tweek is missing too. I have a feeling a lot of people are missing other than your ginger." What, a lot of people are missing? Is it just me and tucker left? oh hell no.. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" There has to be somebody else that can explain what the fuck is going on and get me out of this shit. "Theres no one else coming to your rescue can you stop screaming so I can try to think" oh yeah he sounds real worried. god, he dont care about getting me out, he's probably apart of the reason im stuck here.. well probably not, but still, i hate him. Why couldn't I have been found my any one else, he's so weak I mean.. "ugh fuck hurry roll out" holy shit hes lifting it. I hurry up and roll out to my left, finally I can breath! But when I look up to me savior i notice hes on his knees holding his back sweat dripping down his furred up brows. "uh thanks... sorry I couldn't have helped more, I didn't know what it was i was stuck under" of course my reply is a bird from his left hand. But I still let my kidness get the better of me, I stand well more like kneel because my body's so stiff ,wipe off the dirt from my clothes and put a hand out to his offending one to help pull him up to his feet. Once were both standing on our own we let go of hands and I look around. What the hell happened here? "I would like to know the same thing" Craig says. oh I didn't know I said that out loud. This place is a wreck. everything is torn down and resembles nothing it did before..before what? what happened? most importantly what happened that took away kyle and where is he? "have you seen kyle? or any one?" I ask. "no, lucky you, your the only one I have seen since I woke up" craig replied with a cold sneer on his face as he looks past me into the ruble. " wait you were passed out to? something bad must have happened, the place is fucking trash, and everyone is missing" but really I could care less about the place being torn down, I just want kyle, safe, with me. "come on marsh sitting here mopping wont get them back, lets look around this dump. There has to be some one left." craig says as he walks away, but before he gets out of ear shot I could have sworn I herd him say "maybe even my tweekers". yea hopefully he has kyle too.. "No time to panic" I whisper to myself. I stand tall and take off in craigs direction. We have to find the others.

**XXXX**

**CRAIGS P.O.V.**

weve been walking around for thirty minutes, yelling for anyone we can think of. " Ruby!?" ...but we keep getting the same answers. ""kenny? Kyle?...cartman..?" and he gets the same nothingness replied to him. Its starting to get to me now. I don't really care about alot of things but what I do care about is missing. there all just missing. "I think we should get the cops" stan says. yeah I dont think that sounds like a bad idea and im about to openly agree with him but then we hear something. "hhhlmmm mmeee!" Is the first noise we herd other than our selfs since we woke up so we take off running to the sound. the voice sounds like it was coming from over here around this corner but all i see is a big pile of metal. "whaa!" I hear stan yelp and turn around just in time to see him land face first onto a metal sheet. normally this would be something I found ammusing but when I see what it was that he tripped on I rush over there to help pull out the orange sleeved hand. "come on man sit up" I tell him but he gets no time before hes knocked back down and locked in a embrace by stan yelling "kenny! im so glad to see you, its so bad dude" kenny just meets my eyes with his while he rubs stans back and I can tell he knows something, a good something or a bad something is what im not sure of.

**KENNYS P.O.V**.

Finally Im awake and sitting up. God I feel like I just woke up from a never ending hangover. But I have no time to sit here and think about my relief of being able to breath properly or the fact that I survived whatever the hell it is that happened here, becuase I have a hysterical stan in my arms, and craig tucker is looking at me with a look of desperation. "do you know what happened here? we woke up and can't find tweek, or kyle, or any one else" craig asks me. I hold up a finger silently asking him to give me a minute while I close my eyes and collect my thoughts. Okay some thing bad happened I remember the screaming, the crashing, and ...butters. "shh stan shh get it together dude we will find them." i whisper to my upset friend. I want to pull my hood up and pretend im in a nightmare and that ill wake up. But that wont do no good right now. "alright I can remember a few things about what happened, wherever tweek, and ky are I bet butters is with them. But we can't all be missing so we need to keep looking around for the others." I say in the most steady voice I can. I look at stan who quieted down once I started speaking. "I know your hurting and I know this sucks, but lets pull it together, come on man" I wipe away a stray tear on his cheek and stand him up along with myself. "should we split up and keep searching, it will be dark soon and impossible to see around this hell hole" craig asks me. Normally id be amazed that craig is actually speaking more than one word to us at a time let alone stating his ideas, but this is a serious matter and he might be on the right track. "alright" I say " lets all go in different directions and see who we can find. then in a hour we can meet up some where" They seem to be thinking this over "Lets meet at tweeks bros coffee, its right around the corner and if tweek isnt here that would be the only other place I could think of" craig replied, I look him up and down and notice his fist balled up tightly at his sides with a emotionless face, then I look over to stan who's hugging himself looking at the ground. "okay that sounds good, stan you go left, craig to your right and ill go up to the front of the place" they both nod there agreement but before we split I say " Stay calm guys, there going to be okay" and then we all go our separate ways, scared and hopeful.

**_a/n_**

**_so this is my first chapter, I have many more written and will update soon! tell me what you think so far? :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

First of all thank you for my reviews 3 It means so much becuase I wrote eight pages by hand so far and I wasnt sure if this would be good or not.

Secound This chapeter will be shorter but I plan to update this as much as possible.

so stayed tuned there might be another chapter tonight!

( I do not own " South park" ot anything that goes with it. )

Chapter two

A hour later

Kennys P.O.V.

Eleven people. Eleven fucking people. Thats all we could find. How could we have let this happen? Im looking at every one that craig and stan brought to the coffee shop with them and sadly I have to bite my lip to keep in a whimper when I dont see a certain blonde. He was gone. Almost everyone I love is gone. The only ones here are all broken and pissed off. No one could have excpected this. I mean how the fuck does half the town go missing? Oh yea, by living in south park thats how. Im sick of this town and all its fucked up shit. Im not giving up on every one. I walk to the middle of the street in front of the coffee shop and yelled out loud to every one "You guys listen up" This got every ones attention and soon everything was quite and there eyes one me. "Look I dont know exactly what happened but I do know that Butters was tooken from me, just like im sure some one was taken from you. so I know im not a great person to follow but I think we should all say what we remember from before we got knocked out and the ones we were with last." no ones objecting so im guessing that this is a silent agreement. I walk next to stan and sit on the curb that every one formed a circle around. "yeah thats fine, uhm... will you go first" stan asks me and every one seems to have the same idea. so I look at them and suck in a big breath, "alright, I remeber some things but they just seemed fucked up you know. But im pretty sure they were real. The look of horror in his eyes were eral" I put my hands deep in my jean pocket and pull out my pack of menthols. with a shaky hand i light up and savior the smokey flavor in my mouth. "Just get it over with kenny panic wont help him." I whisper to my self as the smoke flows out with my words. "Okay the last thing we were doing was swinging on top of the ferris wheel, thats all he talked about all night and I was going along with it becuase I mean what a make out spot right? Yea well we were sitting at the top of it when it happend. We hurd screams coming from bellow us and then there was this loud bang, a couple of them if im thinkning right. Then he gripped my hands and looked at me becuase the wheel started shaking. I knew we where coming down so I held on to him as tight as I could. I tried to yell over his screaming for him to hold on. But once we hit the ground I knew he must have hurd me becuase he landed right on me, I broke his fall. I saved him, then some fucker came right up and took him from me. I couldnt do anything about it either. He must have knocked me out becuase thats the last thing I can remember." I know im shaking right now but I cant help it. Every one is looking at me with pitty in there eyes. I hate that look. so much. "okay some one else go" I say with my voice cracking as little as possible.

Stans P.O.V.

I put a hand on kennys shoulder. I know his hurting. hell we are all hurting. He looks up at me from my touch and his eyes are begging for some one to say something. I really dont want to go next, with every one looking at me I feel like I could puke. But as kenny pulls his hood up I know I have to go. " I was with kyle at the ball game when it happend.." I speak up and every one now has there eyes on me. I try to think back to remember more. " I was playing to win him that giant stuffed panda, He was looking at it all night and I just had to win it for him" a little smile is forming on my lips from the memorie. He reminded me of a toddler bouncing up and down red curls going everywhere when I told the man running the booth the prize I was aiming for. Then it hits me " Wait we werent playing by ourslefs, I was going up against damien, and christophe, they were with us when it happend." I look up and see the boy who was once a powerful demon staring back at me. I know he remembers what was happening to, just becuase he gave up his powers to stay here with pip dosnt make him any less scary when hes mad. With his eyes red and wet he finally unfolds his arms and speaks up " Yea I remember, I was going for that teddy bear for pip, he collects the damn things." There was a smirk on his face from getting lost in the memory, but then it dissapiers and a horrible scowl replaces it. " I remember hearing him scream. But once I looked back from the game I got hit in the head by the top of the booth, I think it blew up.. I knew I didnt do it so some one else did it on purpose. some one was attacking us." I think we all know that if damiens powers were still working there would have been some seriouse damage caused by them, from the way his hands are shaking id say he knows the same thing. "Yea i know what you mean, when I hurd kyle yell I turned around and gregory was covering them both on the ground." I say as memories start coming to me. "Zat is my gregoree, always trying to protect others, 'ee iz very strong and smart. 'ef zey took him they will be sorry they were ever born." was the reply I recived from cristhope aka the mole. He walked infron of me and knelt down taking out a small cloth "ere dis iz for your face, the tears can be a beetch" he says handing it to me . oh I didnt even realize I was crying. I guess its all just getting to me. "okay some one else please go".. I cant take this right now. Christophe is right the tears are a bitch. But without knowing where kyle is what else is there to do? But my thoughts are cut short when all of a sudden craig is standing up holding onto a very upset token black.

A/N tell me what you think? There might be another chapter up tonight! hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Again thank you for the reviews.

sorry for all the errors in the last two chaters. I will go over them and correct the mistakes soon!

sorry for the shortness but come on I wrote two chapters in one night!

( I do not own "South park" or anything that goes with it.)

Chapter three

Craigs P.O.V.

"Im so sorry man, I tried to keep her with me! they took her, they just took her from my arms" Token dosnt need to be screaming this, Becuase I knew the minute I seen him that they took Ruby. I also know that they wouldnt have gotten to my baby sister without a fight. He loves her as much as I do. "I know man, they took tweek tried. We tried to save them." and we did try. But god look at us, Im standing in the middle of the road with my arms locked around one of my best friends while he breaks down. we might have tried but it dosnt matter any more becuase we failed. And now his face is burried in the crook of my blue hoodie and Im wishing I could hide my face too. Becuase my sister and love are both gone. "Do you remember anything else about the ones who took them?" stans voice brings me back to the reality that I cant hide from this so I do what I do best and just block all of my feelings. Becuse it dosnt matter if im punching the walls screaming curse words or falling to the ground with token bawling my eyes out, neither one of those things will bring them back. So its time for my game face. "All I remember is we were standing in front of a stage token, ruby, tweek, and me we were listing to the band. Then the singer called out tweek and pointed at him commenting on his sweet dance moves.. but tweek wasnt dancing he was just twiching you know. So I called back to token saying I was going to get him out of there, we were walking around to the back of the stage..." I know I trailed of but I cant help it, I remember why I was taking him back there. I wanted to be alone with him. But not for the same reasons mckormick would want to be alone with his blonde. I just wanted to hold tweek. Keep him close to me untill his shakes settle down and his hands end up running under my chullo and not ripping at his hair. I cant do this, fuck these people they shouldnt keep staring at me when im like this, I feel my eyes water. The only boy to ever see me like this is the reason im like this now, I wipe at my eyes with the back of my sleeve and by now I cant tell whos holding who. But then token speaks up " I seen you guys leaving and I told ruby to stay with me and keep dancing, she was enjoying herself. Then the explosion happend. I watched as you and tweek jumped under the stage, man I was so freaked out but I grabbed her and held her so close. then some guys like six of them jumped on me. I held her hand the whole time they beat me. But I passed out. And now shes gone" Jesus christ, my poor sister, poor tweek, poor us. Fuck this I hide my face in tokens next and flip of the rest of the crowed saying "next". "Yea Id like to fucking go next!" Oh shit he sounds pissed I think I liked the fat ass eric better than the muscle built one right now.

Cartmans P.O.V.

"Theme assholes took all fucking three of the people I was with man. We were sitting there at the fucking sand art table. God damn stupid bitches had to make sand art. Then people started going crazy, Some one came up behind me holding me back, I yelled for clyed to get the hoes but wendy and bebe were just holding onto each other screaming and they grabbed clyde to. I got one arm free and swung at the guy. Hit him straight in the eye but then some one came up from behind and got me in the back of the head" Pussies didnt give me a fair chance."fucking clyde" I hear craig mumble. I can feel my fist shacking in my gloves but I dont care, If they hurt wendy Ill fucking kill them. " where they all gone when you woke up? Becuase thats what happened with karen.. I woke up and she was gone" Is that little jew boy talking? I look to the dark haired teen sitting by kevin mckormick. God If this was any other day Id call him a pussy for crying. " Yea they were gone when I woke up. and you mean you lost kennys little sister karen?" I say. Kenny stands up with his vans moving as fast as they could take him right infront of Ike brofloski. "what do you mean they have karen?" he says. Ikes hands shoot up deffinsivley "look I tried to stop them just like stan would have tried to stop them from taking kyle but theres nothing i could have done" his voice is cracking all over the place and by the way his shoulders are shacking in his purple jacket and how hes trying to cover his eyes by his black hair you can tell hes saying the horrible truth. "calm down ike, my brother knows you did all you could do isnt that right kenny?" By the way kenny jumped I dont htink he realized kevin was here. "kev, why are you here and dont you care they have karen..." "of course I care kenny! and Im here for the same reason you are. I woke up in the photo booth, Shelly and I were having a great time in there but then we hurd every one yelling, and It fell over I woke up and shelly was just gone!" kevin yelled to kenny. "ughn no" stan whimpered. Im getting so fucking pissed. alomost every just got fucking kid napped. I look at every one in the crowed. and then I notice theres only two of us left that havent said a word. There just crying in the shodows like fucking normal. But if there in the same shit were in then its better to just get this the fuck over with so I can figure out how to get my woman back, "whats your story Evan? They left the bitch but wheres your little boy toys?" They all hurd his cane hit the side walk as he walked out from the shadowed corner with a very upset henri in tow. With long black curly locks being flicked out of the way two very mean and heavily make up eyes come into view "You shut your fat conformist mouth about Dylan and Georgie or I swear ill Rip your freaking heart out".

A/N

Please Ignore all spelling mistakes. I will fix them soon. But for now I hope its not to bad and you can enjoy it:) review maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I know we found out the gorhs real names but... I dont like them.

So its Evan ( tall goth ), Dylan ( red goth), Henriatta (Henri), and Georgie (kinder goth)

Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Evans P.O.V.

"Well then tell us what happened so we can move on from this shit" That stupid fat fucker replied. I look down to my right hand where my cigg is visibly shaking. This is just like what we knew would happen. The world was going to fuck us. And it did..hard. The britteny and justin wanna bee's are staring at me know. After hearing there storys I almost feel pitty for them. The only reason I dont is becuase im to busy feeling pitty for dylan and georgie. "Just try and tell them Ev, I dont think I can remember so great" I look up to see henri asking me this with a tired voice. Once she woke up and seen georgie ws taken from her she screamed for a good fourty minutes untill raven found us. I would have screamed to If I could have found my voice. But by the look on her make up smeared face I know she cant talk about it. So I guess here it goes. " Dylan and I were standing behind the consession stands smoking, He was going on about the freaking prices you people pay for a candy apple at that hell hole, Henri and Georgie were both sitting on the picnick table writting. I remember watching georgie try for like ten minutes to get a lighter out of his skinny jean pocket, when he finally gave up Dylan said hed bring him one, I kissed his fourhead and he walked off to there direction... Thats when we hurd the screams and explosions. He turned around so fast and i swear the fear in his eyes was looking me straight in the soul. I have never felt so hopless in this pathetic life then I did then. Every one was running around going nuts, I tried to get to him threw the crowed But I ended up tripping over a broken table. I paseed out then." I finally take a deep drag off of my cancer stick and every one is still looking at me. I guess I havent really been a social butter fly before so all this talking isnt ordinary for me. But fuck it, If this helps bring dylan back to me then Ill do anything. "Dylan and Georgie are fragile people. This whole fucked up world is going to break them if we dont get them back" was the last comment they got out of me as I wrap my trench cought tightly around me. I swear I can smell him on it... "Ringgg, ringgg, ringg" my thoughts where cut short and every one looked up to see what that noise was. "Its my phone " token says, he holds it out and we can see on the big fancy screen the words "private caller". "Ill awnser it" craig says as he takes the phone and holds it to his ear, "hello? who is this?" his slightly nasal voise asks. hes waitnig and for a reply and out of the corner of my eye i see him flip off the ground but then every ones heart stops when we hear " I have what you want. And I know you want them back." The voice sounds like a machine but every one is starting to scream all demanding awnser "every one shut the fuck up!" craig yells, I have to say its wierd to hear his voice with any emotion but right now he is pissed. "Who are you and why did you take them? where are they?" he asks. this time he visibly flips off the phone. "To get them back do as I say. Mr. Black your parents are out of town for the week right?" every ones eyes shoot to token. How did this guys know his name? " yes" he says. "Ah thats what I thought. Now all of you eleven go to study. No cops. No adults. and then you will recive further instruction from there." "If you think we areint getting the cops then your fucking crazy! you kid napped are friends!" kenny screams at the guy. we hear a dark chuckle on the line and I swear every one stops breathing for a secound when the man says "Kenneth I will tell you only once go to study or else" "Or else what?" kenny asks, I dont think hes making the smartest choices here. "Or else me and my friend here will have a little fun.." i can tell kennys bout to ask what he means but then we hear it "Ngh, ww-what am I doing here. Gah who are you and what do you want!" "Tweek!" craig screams" "eh c-craig , where am I whats going on" "craig is about to reply but the phone cuts off. "no no no no, tweek, what the fuck" he mumbles his face growing red. But then he turns around and starts walking off. "where are you going?" I ask. he turns around and looks me in the eyes saying " To the Tokens. Id come to if I was you" and just like that we follow him. Becuase hes right, this bastard has thirtheen people with him and we all love some of them. so we are going to listen.

A/N

sorry for the short chapter but its hard to typ when my toddler daughter keeps trying to press the buttons. So I will post another one tonight after her bed time! lol.

Hope you enjoyed it:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I know there has been alot of mistakes in my last couple of chapters but Im rushed when I write during the day time.

So please enjoy this :)

(I do not own "south park" or anything that goes with it)

Chapter Five

A Hour later they all showed up outside the gated up manchine that belonged to the blacks. "I hope we know what were doing" Token says as he punches in the key code that opens the gates and allow them entrance to his home. "I still dont know what my study has to do with this but I guess we will see when we get there, follow me"

Fifteen minutes later

Tokens P.O.V.

Once we all made it to my study I told every one to just take a seat and wait to see what happens next. When people started to object saying we should get the cops Craig went off. It took me and Evan to hold him back while Kevin and Kenny held back Stan. But then once they settled down Craig said "If that was Kyle or Shelly you hurd on the phone would you want me putting there fucking saftey at risk?" Needless to say that comment settled it, we were going to sit here and wait. As im leaning back in my coumputer chair now I look over to my right and see Craig sitting in the same type of one beside me, his face unreadable and his left hand holding onto my phone like his life depended on it. Sitting behind us on the floor is Evan holding a cigg, and Henriatta is laying beside him with her head in his lap and her fist tightly clutching onto her purple ruffled dress. Behind them is a long black leather couch we have set up for web cam meetings. On one end Cartman is is sittting and eating a bag of cheesy poofs wich is odd to see him do since he has avoided junk food since freshman year. Then theres kenny who has his hood pulled up but you can still see his bright blonde hair sticking threw, he is just sitting there holding onto Stans hand whos sitting beside him with his other hand rubbing Ikes shoulder and hes looking at the younger raven with deep worry. Ike is craddling his head in this hands with his elbows resting on his knees. Then in the center of the couch is kevin who is tapping his foot and packing his bottom lip with dip. I really hope he dosnt spit on my carpet but I cant find it in me to care enough right now to voice my concern. And finally on the last part of the couch, the lounge chair, Christophe and Damien are sitting together in the seat whispering very low, christophe is cluthing his shovel and Damiens eyes are shinning bright. What ever they are planning probably isnt legal. But if it helps get ruby back then I could care less. Ill do whatever it takes. The day I asked craig for his aprovel to be with ruby I made him a promise to always protect her. Now shes been kidnapped and I have no idea if shes even okay. "Ringg Ringg Ringg" A hush falls over the room while we watch Craig lift the phone and awnser "Were here now, Weve done everything you have told us. Now where is tweek what did you do to him!?" Craig all but yells at the guy. But when we hear another chuckle escape from the phone I watch him close his eyes shut tight. I know hes scared about whats happening to Tweek, that last phone call fucked him up. "Where the fuck is tweek and everybody you stupid bastard!" Craig screams into the phone. " Now, now that isnt a very polite way to be speaking in front of a audiance" The machine voive says "Stop fucking with me I dont have a audiance I dont know what your talking about! Where is tweek!" Craigs getting pissed, I can see his eyes forming hot angry tears in the corners. He turns around so we cant look at him But when the voice starts laughing again I didnt miss the frustrated sob that escaped him. "Oh come on now Craig dont cry, It dosnt suit you very well. You look much better as the emoitnless zombie in my opinion" the voice says, "Wait how do you know what craig looks like right now?" I ask taking the phone away. This is starting to freak me out. Im pacing back and forth for five minutes waiting for my awnser but all I hear is breathing. "I asked you how you knew about craig!" I say again getting tired of this game. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Ike whispers for me to cover up the mic on the phone "Token turn your coumputer monitor on but dont mess with the web cam, I have a bad feeling thats already set up for you, Id love to not be right about this though" Ike says to me pointing out the red light on my web cam. I know hes a genuis for a sixteen year old but I really hope hes wrong. "what the is it that you want?" I ask into the phone as I type in my password to turn on my monitor. But the only reply I get from my phone is a dial tone I look at it and see the call has been ended But my head shoots straight up when the room burst into cries, yells, and curses. On the moniter we can see them, All of them, Our loved ones. Each tied up to a chair and gagged. I can see everyone running beside me to look at the screen. I see there mouths moving but I cant hear them. Im feeling dizzy as I spot Ruby on the screen. I feel like im going to be sick as I whisper her name, But She can see me Becuase once my tears start falling she shakes her head silently telling me " no, dont be scared" But just becuase shes a Tucker dosnt mean I cant see the fear shinning brightly in her eyes. Then all of a sudden we cant see them anymore it goes to a black screen but now Its a new night mare becuase we can hear them And there loud. What have they done?

A/N

hope you enjoyed this.

please ignore my mistakes, I do apologize for them.

review if you like I will reply! :) thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I hope you like the direction that I am taking this story.

It will get a little gory and upsetting.

If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in future chapters feel free to let me know!

(I do not own "south park" or anything that goes with it)

Chapter Six

Craig's P.O.V.

Once we herd the screams every thing I have ever worked for, all of the practice I have perfected in not showing emotion, it shattered. "ughn, ss-stop, please. gah come on man stop!" Tweek was screaming his little lungs out. I could hear the fear pouring from his voice into my ears. He was so very scared and I couldn't do anything about it. I had to sit here and listen to him yell for help in the background and feel helpless. "YY-YOU FUCKER LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vie never herd him sound so angry before, who's her and what are they doing to her that's pissing him off so much? I can hear a muffled cry and I can't tell who it's coming from, the ones here or the ones gone? Then the little scream gets louder and I swear my heart stops the moment Token falls to his knees. "Ruby!" I yell into the black monitor not knowing if she can hear me or not but its all I can do. That's my baby sister who is screaming out in pain. The ache in my chest gets deeper with each noise I can hear her make. "Do it to me instead, oh Jesus, man leave her alone! LISTEN TO MM-ME!" Tweek has trying to help ruby. That's why has so mad, there hurting Ruby in front of him. I don't think I can blink enough to keep my tears at bay but I don't care because the next scream rips threw me like a knife and Tweeks protest is breaking my fucking heart. "GOD DAMNIT YOU BASTARDS HURT ME INSTEAD!" not one stutter.. Not one whimper. He is serious. He wants to take the pain so Ruby doesn't have to. Imp leaning right beside Tokens computer desk hands covering my face and I cant even bare to look at any one else right now. Other then Tokens whimpers there all silent. "N-NO uh DONT!" The yell breaks threw the room and we all herd the crack in his voice now, something bad is about to happen "Nnnn-ahhh, fuck, ahhahh!" Oh god that scream, her voice... "Oh ruby no," I hear Token say and a sob breaks past my lips. I couldn't help it; I can't believe this is happening. "Now lady and gentlemen, I think we are prepared to start the show if you believe that we are the real deal now?" The machine voice says and the screen comes back to life. I take in the sight as much as I can because I don't want to loose them again, I don't like what happens so far when the screen goes black. There is a line of old looking folded chairs and at the right end georgie is tight up and gagged, his head is bowed down but you can see his shoulders tremble slightly in his black leather jacket and his legs shaking in his checkered skinny's, to his left is Bebe Stevens her eyes are wide with mascara running down her cheeks and her blonde curls are going all over the place, She's wearing her boyfriends red jacket while he is tied up beside her and wearing a white shirt with sweat stains running down the front and blood coming from underneath his gag from what looks like a busted lip. It hurts me to see Clyde like this but im proud of him for not crying, instead he's looking at his girl with he's brown hair sticking to his forehead, you can tell he put up a fight, but his look is strong yet soft, I can tell he's trying his best to comfort her. To his left You can see Wendy struggling in her purple sweater, she's trying to get her arms free shaking her head with her black locks going back and forth she freaking out I can see it , Kyle is sitting beside her and he's yelling something at her his voice muffled by the gag but you know he's trying to calm her down, they have became close around the eight grade when she encouraged him to be with Stan, he was scared and she pushed him to do the right thing and confess his love. Now she's scared and he's trying to get her to relax, but I don't think there's much relaxing you can do in a situation like this. He eventually backs down when she keeps up her stubbornness of trying to break free, he bows his head red curls falling loosely around his face, and I wonder if they took his hat because Stan is normally the only one to see him with out it. Shelly Marsh is tied up right beside him her eyes fierce and her mouth busy trying to work the gag out and away. I have no idea how they didn't loose a fight to her. To her left is Karen McCormick she has her head tilted back and her whole body is shaking from her crying. In her eyes the same blue as her brothers the tears just won't stop. Pip is beside her and his blonde hair is unusually messy and his eyes are down cast. He looks shaken up but who can blame him? Dylan is hard to miss sitting beside him. His signature red and black hair has been tucked behind his ear, I have a feeling he wasn't the one who put it there seeing as his hands are tied up and he prefers to just flip his bangs not tuck them. His eyes are rimmed red and he's biting hard on his snake bites, His neck is a shade of purple and red marks while his stripped cardigan lay on the floor in front of him and he's left with nothing but a black V-neck with his tattoos sticking threw. I try hard not to think of what happened to him as his gaze moves down the line to georgie and when there eyes meet you can see there tears fall freely from the younger ones eyes. I move my stare down the line because the worse still hasn't come. Gregory is sitting beside Dylan and he's looking at him saying something in a loud voice, you can almost make out the words threw the gag "Look at me, your going to be okay" I think that's what the English man is saying. His button down shirt is ripped and his muscles are poking threw, you can see them straining against his ties. Then to the left of him is my Tweekers. My poor Tweek. I can feel my eyes start burning again when I take in his appearance, bloody nose, black eye, gag, he's shaking so bad. God I need him out of there why are they doing this to him. He's looking to his left with a shaky gaze and you can see a mixture of anger and pity in his eyes. I straighten myself up close my eyes and take a deep breath, because there's only one other person to see. I have to stay calm I tell myself as I open my eyes. Ruby. "Oh my god" I say, and I can the same reaction plus some coming from every one else in the room. Token is crying uncountable. But not me. I'm not crying. I'm seeing red, and am biting the inside of my cheek, my fist are tight enough that im cutting open my palm with my palm with my fingernails but I don't care. Some one is going to die. Some one is going to pay for this. Because my baby sister is sitting there tied up beside my wounded boyfriend who tried to save her, but she was the one who had to suffer. She's the one with a sign STAPPLED to her shirt and chest! You can see the blood falling from the staples staining her light blue shirt and smearing the ink on the sign. As I watch her tears silently fall to the board attached to her I take in the words. "Welcome to the show"

A/N

I know this chapter is short but I hope you enjoyed it as always.

R&R? :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N  
First of all if you are keeping up with this story I do hope your enjoying it!  
I hope i am going in the right direction with this.

(I do not own "south Park" or anything that goes with it)

Chapter Seven

Stans P.O.V.

As soon as the screen came back on there was a hush over all of us, I think the screams we all witnessed took us by surprise.  
But if that wasn't enough what's showing on the monitor now is definitely a shock we could have all lived without. Token is on the floor in an emotional mess and Craig isn't blinking, nor is he making any type of sound. I've never seen any one in such an angry state. But if Kyle was the one with the wicked thing stapled to his chest I might be able to know what he's going threw. I am lucky though Kyle is just tied up. But lucky really isn't a great word for this predicament. I keep trying to look into his eyes to see that it's really him, that the boy who has red curls and clenched fist is really my Kyle. But he's just staring at the floor. As soon as he gave up trying to calm Wendy, at least that's what I thought he was doing, He just went blank. Like some one turned him off and all he can do now is bowing his head. I can feel the tears burning my eyes but my fear is way greater then my sadness right now. I take a look at every one around the screen, no one can take there eyes off of it. Some are crying some are silent. But what no one is asking is what every one of us is wondering. Welcome to what show? What is happening? To my left I hear Kenny saying something. He's pushing every one out of the way and he's staring straight into the web cam. "Where is butters you sick fuck?" He asks, and oh shit I feel bad for not even realizing that he isn't among the others. "Please Mr. McCormick and every one take your seats, for the show is about to begin" The kidnappers machine voice comes threw the speakers and it's like a snap back to reality for all of us. Kyle's head pops up and he's staring right at me I can see it. But I don't think he can, and it rips right threw me, does he think I'm not trying to find him? Does he know what's going on? "Why would I listen to you, god damn it answer my question where is he!?" Kenny's screaming now and I grab hold of his shoulders to pull him back from the camera. "I think Ruby Tucker is a great example of why you should listen to me, now unless you need more convincing please take your seats" Kenny's still struggling against me but I soon find help when Craig pushes me out of the way and throws him back to the coach. "Sit the fuck down all of you, I swear If you make this man touch her again I will fucking kill you" He says. And we all sit not only because we can hear the truth behind his words but because we really don't need more convincing. The ones we love are beaten and scared, we can all see it. Once every one is sitting back in there spots I reach over and Grab Kenny's hand. "Very nice". "The voice" which is what I named the bastard says, "now If you don't mind Id like to get the show on the road", every one is silent and I can feel Kenny's grip tighten. "You see kids; I am a man of a complicated mind. And I am not entertained the way you simple mined ones are. I know there are more like me out there, don't deny it. So for myself and all of you I have come up with this wonderful idea!" I feel like i am going to be sick hearing the joy in his voice. "This is the show where you can feel everything, you can witness everything, and most importantly you can control everything." What the fuck is this guy planning I ask myself. But I don't think I was ready for the answer. " The name of the show is " Dread". Yes, yes exciting isn't it?" You can hear the man chuckle but i am not listening to it. The only word going threw my mind is "dread"... it means fear. On the screen you can see Kyle and Wendy both shaking there heads silently begging "no". Some of the others are realizing the name and going along with Wendy and Kyle and some of them quietly start to sob. "Now the fun part! The rules, First of all my guest with us today are in two separate areas. Some here and some there." What is this guy talking about, "Who ever is watching this they can see us and them" Ike whispers to me his bottom lip quivering, and I feel my gut drop. This guy isn't playing around. This is his show and we are his actors and actresses. Only we aren't acting this is real. It's all too real and I don't think I want to know the rest of the rules, but the man calls them out anyways, "Secondly they are all very much close to one another. For every one here" The camera takes turns to zoom in on all of there faces, its heartbreaking to see. There's sadness, fear, and anger in there eyes. Well for tweek it's his eye because one of them is swollen shut and when his face is on the screen you can see Craig tense up, but he looks away when ruby is there. "There is some one who wants them there" Then all of a sudden its like staring into a mirror, you can see us all sitting here in our helpless pity. And it's terrifying to see what once strong people on the verge of breaking were. The screen goes back to them and you can tell they seen us. I look at Kyle and his eyes are wide and bright. He's trying to say something but you can't hear him over every one else. There all trying to yell to us at once. "Kyle..." I say in a quite voice, But he starts shaking his head yes. And I can tell he can hear me too. "Now, enough chit chat let me continue" The voice breaks us from our seconds of relief in being able to have some sort of contact. "Each one them will take turns, you see the ones here will draw a card and there will be a "test" if you will, written on each one. Each one here will go threw there a test, And the only way they can not go on with it is if the ones there" The screen changes and you can see of us in a box on the corner " complete any task that You my viewers give them!" the man is clapping his hand like crazy you can hear it in the back ground. Chills are running down my spin. What sort of test, and what kind of tasks will viewers choose? Are there even people watching hits or is it all a joke. A really bad joke. I have no time to consider this theory because my mind is drawn back to the screen when a man I have never seen before steps in front of the camera. He has long fire truck red hair that runs straight past his shoulders. He's wearing a black petty coat and had shinning silver eyes. "uh no, no no" I hear Kenny whisper as I look back to him Then I turn back to the screen and see the man with his arm slung around a very frightened a shaken looking butters. "Now lets introduce are first contestant shall we?"

A/N

Oh I got stuck on some of this and I hope you can understand the game!  
Review and I will update faster; D  
Yea I just bribed you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

seeing all the views makes me sooo happy.

So Sorry for any mistakes,

and I hope you enjoy,

(I do not own "South Park" or anything that goes with it)

Chapter 8

Kennys P.O.V.

My hands are gripping tightly on me hood, I want to pull it up and escape so bad. But I can't, because the look in his eyes is begging not to be alone in this. I can see how bad he's shaking, he's trying not to show fear but it's deniebly there. The Red hard man is standing behind him with one arm slung over his blue button up shirt covered shoulder. The other hand is gripping his hand tightly, Butters is grinding his teeth together tightly. The look on his face is the same one he used to get when he realized about his parents, how unfairly they treated him. The anger in his eyes is the same from high school from when he stood up to them, not showing fear but his hurt showing when he stood up to them and became the man he is today. I was hoping he would never have to feel like that again, but he is. He's scared but hes not backing down. " get your hands off of me mister" He growls in a deep low voice. "Oh, now dear don't be frightened I wont hurt you to bad." We all go into shock when we hear the mans voice. Its no longer robotic, but a high cracky pitched voice. "Im not afraid of you, but I don't very well like to be man handled by any one other than that guy right there" Butters says pointing at something. "Kenny, I see you, I know you see me, take your hands off of your hood hun, this bastard cant do worse than what we've already been through" Hes talking to me he can see me. I slowly pull my hands away there still shaking but hes right. Weve fought through his parents, this town, and the curse.. we can get through this. "Im here Butters." I say standing up shaking my dirty blonde hair out of my eyes, staring into the camera with anything but fear. "Not that this isnt touchy, but we need to continue the show" the man says as butters tries to rip his jaw out of the mans grip but it just tightens."let me explain how this will happen, you see in this box there are a number of cards that you will choose from, once a card is selected you will read off the test that is placed on it." The man says as he reaches into his coat pocket pulling out a small black box. "you will begin the test and you will either complete the task within a full five minutes or you will get the chance for it to end early." "And how does that happen?" Butters asks the man. "Ah yes well you see my fellow viewers have already sent me a great amount of tasks for some one they choose to complete. If they complete it within three minutes then you may stop. Each of you will do this, and then the show will end. The question is though who will be left to witness the ending?" The man chuckles darkly and you can see butters eyes widen with shock. Im just standing in the middle of the room listening to all of this and staring right at him. I don't give a damn if other "viewers" can see this, there just a filthy as this pig in my book. " You sick fuck Just give them back" I say and I know its useless I know were stuck in this. doing whatever he asks of us. because the simple fact is, as long as he has there health in his hands, he controls us. " , If you will take a sit, Were about to begin" I shut my eyes tight not wanting to know what is about to happen. "Sit down dude" I flinch when a voice reaches my ear and a hand touches my shoulder. I turn and see cartman standing there look at me with a face of seriousness that ive come to recognize, hes angry, but he knows what hes doing. He sits back down as I nod my head and I turn to take my spot back on the coach. Stepping over Even and Henri I sit down between cartman and Stan. I look up at him to see him biting his bottom lip, staring at me not bothering to ask me if im okay. because im not, none of us are. I look back to the screen and see butters standing there with the Gut standing to his left opening the top of the box. "please good sit if you will choose your card." The man says and I swear that bastard is having to much fun with this. Butters glares at the man and wipes his shirt off from where he was being held onto at, He runs a hand through his hair and straightens up. Thats definitely my butters on there, His life in danger but he'd be damned if hes goes down looking like a slob. Then his hand reaches towards the box and he hesitates but reaches in. Im holding my breath and chewing on my nails. I need a cigarette so bad but I can't find it in me to reach into my pocket and get it. Once he pulls his hand back you can see hes holding a tiny piece of folded black paper. He hold it in front of his face and gulps. "Ah yes ill take this, its so exciting isn't it!" The man yells as he snatches the paper from him. Hes looking at the man and I swear if looks could kill that man would die over and over again. Every one in this room is looking at him with such hate, and everyone tied up, you can see it in there eyes there all silently begging to get there hands on him. The man starts to unfold the paper and you can see butters knocking his knuckles together. Hes getting nervous I know it. But so am I By the time he gets the paper open my thumb nail is bleeding. The man chuckles again and I can't get rid of this feeling, Its how I used to feel every time I was younger and a bus would pass by. " I do say Leopold, you did pick one of my favorites" Butters hands shot to his sides and his face held the look of utter disgust, I am the only one who calls him that and its only when we are wrapped away in one another away from the world. "You look to happy do calm down" The man says peeking over the card at Butters face. Butters just Looks at the screen right at me, and he says "Read the damn thing so I can get this over with and go home, mister." Hes so tiny. But so brave. "very well, drum roll please!" The man laughs and you can hear the growl come from one of the ones tied up, He turns around and sees that its Kyle who made the noise. "Not quite but that will work, Now For your test. You sir have five minutes to complete this task, In failure to do so you will be punished. If completed you may take back your seat. But by chance the viewers want to save you by giving on of your friends out there a task then you will be free to sit and enjoy the rest of the game.. only if the complete it under three minutes." "What is the gosh darn test!" Butters yells."Your test is too fill up this cup, you have five minutes" The man says handing butters a large clear cup with lines of measurements on it. I think were all confused at what is supposed to happen now. "To fill up a cup, really? and what do you want me to fill it with, you seem like a sick fella so will my blood or piss do the trick"? He asks holding up the glass, you can see it holds up to three cups. "ahahaha, right because I would allow you to do something that easy, no young butters but you were close. It will be filled with blood just not yours." I can hear some of us gagging but all im trying to focus on is butters, he cant do this. How is he even supposed to do this? Im sitting on the edge of the coach and my nails are digging into the black leather material. Stan reaches across and holds onto my hand again and I feel as if I might break his. "Where am I suppose to get blood at then that I can just pour into the cup, you gotta jug filled with it somewhere?" He asks the man and the cruelest smile ive ever seen spreads across his face. "why certainly not, We only like fresh blood here! now If you take a look behind you there are twelve promising vessels, How you get the blood from them is something you have to figure out on your own." "oh well gee I don't think so bub." Hes backing up now and the man comes behind him and grabs his arms into his hands and leans down, we can hear what he is saying but its barely above a whisper "Oh your going to do it, or this place will blow with every one in it." Butters is shaking so hard he looks like hes going to be sick. "o-okay, Ill do it, But not for you, for them" Butters says voice clearly cracking. "Oh now stop being so noble, we have one more thing we need to do before we begin. Dear viewers I have posted a task That was sent in by one of you and its up to you to choose who must complete it. Who do you think will be willing to go through with it in under three minuets all to save this poor boy from going on with the test, Not to mention they would be saving the one supplying the blood to seeing as the only thing butters has to extract it is his mouth and hands, seems as if it would be quit painful." Trying not to get faint over the mans words I take in all that he has said. Okay so Butters has five minutes to fill that glass up with someones blood, one of his friends blood. He can only use his hands or..mouth to get it out of them. The only way he wont be punished is if he can accomplish this within five minutes. Or one of us completes a separate task in three minutes. I look around the room, one of these people will have butters sanity in there hands. "Ding!" I look back up to the screen and see a little red box on the bottom of it right beside us, The box is flashing through different colors and the man starts talking again. "So the task has been matched with a contestant! oh boy how exciting, The chosen one will have three miutes to give themselevs a carving of a verse from the most wonderful poem in the world! "Annabel Lee" of course. You may carve this wherever you choose into your body with whatever device you can find withing the three minutes!" "oh god your sick in the head" Butters says looking at the man. I couldnt agree with him more. Are we all really about to do this? There has to be another way. But I have no time to try and think of a way out. I stand up and still keep a hold of stans hand " I'll do it, I can do that just leave Butters alone!" I basically cry out in rage "Kenny! No just sit down" Butters says and god it hurts to hear him say my name like that. "That would be brave of you but sadly you were not the one chosen. "Then who is.." I stop talking when I see the blinking box stop blinking and in bright white letters a name is replaces by the colors. "Clank" I turn around in time to see Christophe standing and his shovel fall to the floor. "Fine, I vill do this You beetch ' ou do not sceer me. Nor my Gregory. I see em being strong and I vill do the same" Hes going to do it Christoph is stepping up to do the task. I look back to the screen to see the man start untying the gags on every one still tied up. "Scream and you will pay" He tells them. Butters is still just standing and shaking, God I wish I could switch him places. By time every one is un gagged there all stretching there jaw and keeping quit. "You butters have five minutes to fill this glass up with another's fresh blood, complete the task and you will not be punished." He then turns to the screen and says " You Christophe have three minutes to complete your task of carving Of a verse From the ever so wonderful poem "Annabel lee". Should you complete your task then butters may stop and will not be punished." Butters looks at me and I know he dont want to do this. "Time starts now!" Theres so much commotion I dont know where to watch, around the room or on the screen. " Gah-B-Butter come here Im already bleeding!" WE all hear tweek yell threw the speakers and butters takes off in his direction. "No dont fucking hurt him" Craig yells into the camera. Butters stops after craigs demand and turns to us. "I dont want to do this but look at ruby do you think this man is playing around, I put us all at risk of never coming home again if I dont try" He says then turns away from the camara and back to tweek. "Its, ngh ookay craig, Im okay" Tweek calls out to him. I turn around and look at our room. Damien is standing up pulling a blade from his pocket handing it to Christophe who is rolling up his pants leg. "I do now know of dis 'oem, Some bodee will ave to tell me a verse quickly" HE says then hes putting a rag into his mouth and razor to his leg. "Okay I know the last verse by hard but your going to have to be quick were running out of fucking time" Henri says standing up. She kneels beside Christophe putting her hand on his ankle then starts to repeat the words. " For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;" "nnnnnnnhh" You hear Christophe groan as he carves as fast as he can. I look back to the screen and butters has almost half a cup full hes just letting the cup rest under tweeks nose that is still dripping blood. HEs now going to make it. "One minute up!" The man says clapping his hands, I turn back to Christophe and see his eyes are rimmed red and his hand holding the razor is shaking so hard he can barely write out the words. "Im sorry" Henri says taking his hand into hers and moving the blade faster across his leg.

"And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side" "SON OF A BEETCH!" Christophe screams. Damien reaches down to hold his other hand and whisper in his ear. To any one who dont know them this looks like a whisper of sweet nothings but in reality its a former demon whispering evil deady plans to a mercenary. But its giving him strength. "Two minutes" The man says, and I look to butters who's shaking his head no at tweek. "Jesus christ just hit m-me man!" He yells at butters. Craig is punches the desk and looks away breathing heavily. "There not going to make it you guys hurry!" I yell back to the ones carving behind me. "deep breath okay" Henri says and she carves so fast. The whole bottom layer of her fingerless lace gloves are now stained in red. "

Of my darling my darling my life and my bride,

In the sepulchre there by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea. " "Done!" She yells and I swear It couldn't have been a second later The man yells "three minutes up! task completed Every one stop!" And everyone is quite watching the screen trying to calm down. Tweek has his head tilted back and Butters had his hand squzing tightly on his nose. Two and a half cups. Thats to much blood loss for some one like tweek.. I don't think he could have lasted longer. "Look at me" Craig calls out breaking the silence and Tweeks head rolled and his eyes give a small twich when he looks into the camara. "You did very well Christophe, Im so surprised you had this in you!" "Shut Up!" Gregory yells and the man turns back to Gregory and walks his way. once he reaches him he grabs a hand full of hair and tugs his head backwards. "So feisty you are, you would be a great next contestant!" "You are worse than god you beetch, dont fucking touch him. I did want 'uo vanted now let em go" Christophe says hissing as he stands up from the cuts on his leg. "don't worry I wont be doing anything yet, we need time to gather ourselves. But first let me congratulate you on a wonderful first round! The man lets go of christophe and pulls out a chair and gestures for butters to sit beside ruby. He does and they tie him up behind the arms and he looks over to tweek once the man walks away. "I sure am sorry tweek.." he whispers. The man chuckles at this and walked back towards gregory but instead stops at dylan. You can see him sucking in his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. " Ah you young man, Is there any one you would like to give a shout out to, hmm?" The man laughs in Dylans ear and we can all see the shiver run down his body. He raises his eyes to see from under his hair from where his bangs came loose. Hes looking at Evan through the camera. "Dyl," He says raising his hand to his mouth and then moves it over his heart. "dylan start to cry when he sees this and then a whimper escaped him as the man wraps booth arms around his neck. "now like I said we must rest before the next round so dont go anywhere and you will see us in a hour. But i will always see you." the man winks and then there gone. "fucking hell dylan" Evan says once he realized the screen isnt coming back on he looks down and pulls his legs to his chest burying his head in his knees. "What are we going to do now, I want to get butters back" I say. "Then were just going to have to sit here and play this fucking game" cartman answers. And I know hes right.

A/N

Ugh the whole time I was writing this my daughter was trying to get into the dog food.

Kids I swear, But you gotta love them.

She was a inspiration for this chapter.

Her name is Annibell ;)

(BTW I do not own "Annabel lee" Poe does. But I really wish That I did.)

Please Review and Enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

So do you like the way things are going so far?

I hope I didn't take it to extreme.

It only gets better from here!

So please enjoy

(I do not own "South Park" or anything that goes with it)

Chapter 9

Evans P.O.V.

I have to sit here in this horrible night mare and wait a whole hour before I can see his face again. God, he looked so freaking scared. I am no fool I know the way that evil man was looking at Dylan wasn't innocent. The look in my boyfriend's eyes is a look I hoped to never see again. Ever. I know I must look pathetic sitting here with my face hidden in my knees but I can't help it. I can just see his eyes flashing in my head, the fear, the hurt, and the sorrow are just swimming threw his blue eyes. I hug my legs tighter to myself and close my eyes trying to think of anything else. But its not working, the want to be with him right now is far too great to just push aside. Dylan, my poor Dylan. He has been hurt once before. It took a long time to get threw. So when I see him with that look on his face I know he's been hurt again. I just want to know how; I want to know who hurt him and what they did so that way I can help him. We could get threw this together, like we did before. We would hide in the shadows of our rooms together and cry.

He would cry until he just couldn't cry any more. But it made him better. He got stronger after that. And now only two years later this bastard is breaking him again. I wish people would understand, he's a freaking Goth. His heart is already weak. I look up from my knees when I feel a hand on top of mine. I see Henrietta sitting in front of me holding my cane. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and take it from her. I run my fingers down the sides of it on top of the carving that is freshly new it says "I'm glad you were born. – Dylan." he got this for me a few months ago on my birthday. I knew that this was a gift from his heart so I hold onto it tightly looking for any sort of comfort I can get. This hurts worse than any pain I have ever felt before. Worse than the first time he told me about what was happening with his step dad, because at least then I was with him. Right beside him to make sure he was going to be okay. Right now, I just don't know. Im not sure if he's going to be okay because he knows what's coming now. He knows the pain and the struggle, I'm not sure if he can get threw this again. I push my curly black hair away from my face and wipe my nose on my sleeve; I hear my nose ring clink off of the silver buttons. "How does this guy know everything about us, but we know nothing about him?" I hear some one whispering. I don't move because obviously this person isn't talking to me or else they would be a little louder. "Ike why are you whispering" Stan says in a whisper of his own. I swear there being childish I mean there sitting right beside each other. "Because dude, the camera is still on. He may be able to see us as well as hear us. I don't plan on being a sitting duck. I want to get our friends back. Something is telling me this man won't just put them in a cab after his fucking show and send them to us" The younger raven whispers again and I agree with him. We cant just keep sitting here. We need to do something we need a plan. "What are you going on about Jew? How exactly do you plan on doing something about it. If this bastard can see us then I am damn sure he can hear us" That was cartmans voice, and harsh words. But Ike doesn't seem to mind the name calling instead he simply answers "My whispering is lower than the humming that the monitor is making from being on standby". "So just don't look at each other and barley move your mouth, that conformist bitch will have no idea were even talking?" I whisper not even looking away from my cane. "Exactly, now we have twenty seven minutes left until the screen comes back on. Let's get brain storming" He says and I have to give him credit he's a genius. "I don't know about bloody brain storming, but if we need a plan then listen up. Christophe and I have already been talking about this. But you all need to keep a clear head and don't question anything we say." Damien's harsh whisper cuts threw the room and he's giving me as much hope that a former demon can. "Yes you must trust every ting we 'ave to say. I 'ave been doing dees for a long time. An Gregoree already knows 'is part of dis" I look up to Christophe and back to the floor. "How exactly does he know his part?" Kevin asks while loudly packing his dip can. Disgusting habit makes me reach for one of my own. "The way Gregory was blinking. I knew it was morose code" Ike whispers and out of the corner of my eye I can see a proud smirk tugging on his lips. "Yes they were doing morose, Gregory is going to try and take in any information he can about where they are and send it to us" Damien answers Ike. "What are we going to do with that information?" Craig whispers while chewing on his nails. "I 'ave no idea yet" Christophe whispers back while cleaning dirt off of his shovel. "I think I know what we can do…" Token gets cut off by the screen turning back on and we all look back up to the monitor seeing our loved ones and friends. I look closely at Dylan but he won't look up, his face is staring at the ground and I can see where his shirt has been whipped. I gulp loudly when Georgie looks down the line at him and shakes his head biting his lip. I feel Henri reach over and grab my hand with her left and wiping my check with her right. She caught the tears falling but once the man came back on to the screen I seen he was buttoning up his shirt and I was done. I barried my face into Henri's chest and just cried loudly while she held me. I don't care who can see me or who hears. I know what's going on and I can take this. "Welcome back my viewers I hope you all had a nice break I know I did, Now are you ready for the next round?" I hear the man talking but the words just make me cry harder. No I am not ready for the next round.

A/N

Dun Dun Dunnn.

Hope you enjoyed this.

I had a long day with my little girl today so sorry for the short chapter!

I will post more of this story by tomorrow night

I hope you enjoyed it and please review I reply to all reviews.

Also BIG thanks to

icecreamsoda157

and

Mollanise

Thank you for all of the support !


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

So many views, so little reviews.

How sad.

But Idgaf, I'm still happy with this and I am going to finis the story like it or lump it!

:D

(I do not own "South Park "or anything that goes with it.)

Chapter 10.

Cartmans P.O.V.

God damnit that whiney ass bitch is crying his eyes out in the middle of the floor. I want to call him a fucking pussy and laugh at him but I cant. Because if Wendy was the one who had that pitiful fucking look to them then Id probably be doing the same thing. I swear if I could get my hands on that ginger hippie I would do more evil fucking shit than I have ever even thought of. I want to get this next round over with, I won't admit as much as it scares me. But if we can get threw this round then we can continue talking about our plan. And if token has an idea then I want to fucking hear it. "Okay every one I would like to give a huge thank you to all the viewers who have tuned it! It seems the word has spread fast about how this is a game show unlike any other. Yes ladies and gentleman Dread has gone up another three hundred views since our last time on air, it's giving me Goosebumps I swear it!" I'm getting pissed off, this faggot looks so damn happy right now while my girl is sitting there with a look of fucking horror etched across her pretty face. "Look you asswipe I don't give a damn how many of your people are watching this, get over your sick fucking self's and finish this fucking thing." I say standing up and ripping off my hat. "Now, now Eric please take your seat. This is no way to start of the second round of our game. I mean we all had so much fun last time! And I must say your lady friend over there along with my fellow red head did quite enough screaming during our break as it is. Very stubborn those two are. But no worries I just simply blocked them out so I could enjoy my fun. Isn't that right Dylan?" I hear Evan sob even louder and damn it this is to fucked up" Listen hear faggot you better not fucking hurt him, or any of them because I swear the pain that kid is feeling right now is nothing compared to what your going to feel when my bitch and fucking ginger Jew get there hands on you, there the most toughest people I know and if I was you I wouldn't do anything in front of them that's going to piss them off.!" I'm yelling to the camera now and I can feel Stan standing up beside me his eyes are dry and he's looking at Kyle who's staring right back at him with a look of determination. I look at Wendy who shakes her hair out of her face and bites her bottom lip; I have only ever seen such evil in my own eyes. I fear for the man when she gets loose. "Well maybe I should let you guys have a longer rest then if you're going to act this way!" The man screams back at us. But behind him I see Gregory shake his head no. He's blinking, so he knows stuff and we need to keep the screen on so Christophe can get this information we need. Evan must have cached on because he stands up and his legs are shaking a little but he's calmed down some. "No were going to sit down and let you go on. Play your cruel games and run your show. Were ready to play" He turns to me and pulls out a cigarette from his pack and as he puts it to his lips he mouths "thank you". I never thought id see the day that I got along with this queer but nothings impossible. "Very well then, every one if you will take your seats we are about to begin." The man claps his hands and declares this with such sick happiness it makes me want to puke. Stan and I sit back down and turn our attention to the screen. If we can just get threw this last round and get the info we need then we can put it with whatever token is planning and maybe get somewhere with trying to get them back. "Now our next contestant! Hmm, every one looks like a good choice to me! How about..." The man trails off pointing his manicured finger down the line of every one sitting down. "Ah you look like your ready for some fun!" "You mother fucker" I say as he points at Bebe. "No, let me go I can do it just leave her alone" Clyde is begging the man. "Smack!" The man walks right up to him and smacks him in his face. Clyde is starting to tear up as his cheek turns bright red and Craig is holding his hat with a tight grip that I think he's going to rip it. "Don't hurt him, I can do this" Bebe is telling the man as he steps away from Clyde. "See I knew you were going to be a great contestant I can tell your full of excitement. But that idiot tried to steal the spot light can you believe him!" The man yells in her ear as he begins to untie her. Once she's standing up and in front of the camera she hugs Clyde's jacket tightly around her. "Now ma'am if you may please choose a card from the special box" She is reaching into the box and you can see the tears in her eyes that she's holding back. The man comes up behind her and smells her hair. "Fucking sick Fuck." I whisper to myself. She grabs a cad fast and walks away from the man back to the center of the camera. "Ah shall we read this then?" He asks reaching for the card. Behind them Clyde is shaking and huffing. I've never seen him mad at any one before. Normally he's just a pussy. "Dear miss Stevens you picked a lovely test. I have always thought self destruction was a thing of beauty." As soon as the man says it Clyde is standing up. Chair still attached to him but it doesn't stop him from tacking off towards the man and knocking him down. "Fuck yea!" I yell and Craig is standing up with his fist in his hair saying "Clyde you stupid fuck, what are you doing" The man is screaming and Bebe rushes over to untie Clyde. But by time he's free the man is standing back up and has a new object in hand. Bebes eyes widen as a barrel of a 45 is aiming directly for her face. "Gah oh Jesus" Tweek yells finally coming too. And I hear Wendy screaming in the back ground while Clyde is standing there begging the man to put it away. "Look here you two. This is my show. Mine! I do not plan on having you love birds try and ruin shit for me. So if you will Clyde sit your ass back down in your chair and miss Stevens don't fucking move or else your brains will stain my pretty carpet" Every one is silent as Clyde gets up and moves his chair back to his spot. Once he is sitting down his hands are then tied back up by the man who somehow did all of it with the gun still facing Bebe. Clyde is finally in tears and you can tell the way his hands are tied up that one of his wrist is broken. From the fall or by the hands of the man I don't know. The man walks back to Bebe and runs a hand threw his hair. "So sorry about that every one. It seems that there not yet taking this game serious. But have no fear because I will show them how this game works." I'm officially freaked out what is wrong with this guy. "As I was saying. Self destruction is a thing of beauty. But I think im going to take this into my own hands now and change it up a bit. You see Miss Stevens I was going to simply have you cut off your pretty toes, not so bad right?" Bebe is crying with such force she's shaking her entire body. "But! I do believe that instead of beauty we should make this about passion. Instead of your little piggy's being amputated you will have the honor of taking his." The mans pointing at Clyde who's face has turned a nasty shade of green. "You can't do this!" Craig is yelling into the screen. He is hurting for his best friend. Clyde was just accepted into a great college to be the quarter back for there foot ball team. It was the only was he could get in. But if it came down to his future or Bebes fucking feet then he would choose to save her feet. Jesus Christ. "Mr. Tucker shut up or else I will make it his whole foot! No more interruptions from any one you, I am not one to play around with." The man yells back at Craig who just shakes his head but sits back down into his chair. Token rolls his chair over near him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Wait a second sir; do excuse me, but what about our task? I mean that is apart of your game isn't that correct?" Ike asks the man, for a kid who dressed queer then a two dollar bill he is smart. "Oh how silly of me to forget. It must have been the commotion getting to me. Please forgive me. It seems you are keeping up with the show greatly though, It's a thrill isn't it?" The man asks looking at Ike threw the camera. Ike swallows down and gulp and smiles. He fucking smiles at the man while saying "Yes I am enjoying this so far, I just wanted to make sure you didn't upset the viewers by not going along with the original rules is all." I could punch him in his girlish face. "Well dear boy don't fear! Let's see what task the viewers have come up with we don't want to upset them!" Ike nodded his head and the man went down typing and focusing on a separate laptop. "What the hell are you doing?" Damien whispers to him. Ike just looks down at his shoes and reply's "Giving Craig a chance, If we complete our task fast enough then he wont have to go threw so much. " Fucking Canadian genius I swear. "Oooh I like this one! Ill just post it to the web page and allow the viewers to choose who must complete this task! One moment please." He says going back to his laptop. Bebe is tying her blonde curls up into a hair tie and she looks back and Clyde. His face is looking towards the ground so she turns her direction to Wendy. She mouths "It will be okay. You can do this. Just think about something else and block out anything you hear." Bebe mouths back "What could take my mind off of this?" Here and Wendy must do this a lot because she doesn't even take a second to think about what Bebe has says instead she silently reply's "Easy your Bebe Stevens. Think about Clothes, Jewelry, Think about being able to dress up Butters." Butters who ever so feminist self is apart of there trio stomps his foot on the ground and gives Bebe a small wink. Kenny does a tiny laugh and Bebe mouths thank you to him and Wendy. Even in a time when they are all hurting they are still there for each other, trying to make each other feel okay. The bright flashing box appears on the corner of the screen and we are all waiting to see who goes next. Who will have to try and complete some ungodly task to try and save Bebe's sanity and Clyde's future? The screen stops and the name flashes in bright white letter. "Craig" Craig doesn't even move or show any expression at this but we all see him cringe a little when Tweek calls out "No nhh y-you can't hurt c-craig, nn n-not him!" His voice sounds raw and his face almost looks unrecognizable. "Tweekers let me do this okay." Craig says standing up and you can see Tweek bow his head in defeat. "Oh what an adorable little pet name! tweekers. So cute!" You can hear Craig growl when the guy says this. "Just tell me what the task is so I can get it over with" Craig says with a nasty sneer on his face. "Some ones eager. Well I think you should say please first." That fucking piece of shit is really going to make Craig beg for torture. I thought my head was fucked up. "Don't do it man. Please just let them do this I will be fine. Don't hurt yourself. " Clyde says looking up into the camera tear streaks staining his cheeks. Clyde and Craig have a stare off for about five minutes. They always reminded me of Stan and Kyle, Or Bebe and Wendy. But Clyde was always the go getter emotional one in the group. Craig never showed affection to him but they where always together. "Man, I'm not going to let them hurt you while I just sit here. I couldn't... I wouldn't be alright if I didn't try to stop this okay… you're my best friend. " Craig's nasally voice is low but you can tell Clyde hears him he nods his head okay and looks away from the camera, his shoulders start shaking unaccountably and you can hear the whimpers he's trying to hold back. I don't know why but at this I lay my arm over Kenny's shoulders and he just nods to me. We were always close growing up both of us used to sneak out at night, me when my mom was drunk and bringing home different men and Kenny when he just wanted to get away from the beatings and screaming. We weren't pussies. But we know were there for each other. "How adorably sweet. It's quite strange how you two didn't up being together I think. Instead you both wound up mating with filthy blondes." You can see Bebes face turn bright red and Tweek starts to twitch more fiercely. "Just give me my fucking task" Craig says with his hands balled into fist. "Oh fine your no fun!" The man yells and winks at Craig. "Your task to attempt to take the pain for Clyde must be completed within three minutes. Every thirty seconds Bebe will have to start sawing away at a toe. Should she procrastinate then I will take over the saw and I know you don't want that to happen. Craig tucker you have three minutes to dispose of three of your fingers you may do this any way you choose." Craigs middle fingers automatically fly up towards the camera while the man laughs and hands Bebe a tiny pocket saw. "Don't do it!" Clyde screams. "Shut up Clyde!" Craig yells back his voice shaking. "Enough with the talking time starts now!" The man yells. Bebe starts breaking down as soon as the clock starts and Clyde is urging her to take off his shoe and start. Craig is standing there staring at the screen until the man grabs Bebe by her hair and throws her infront of Clyde. "Do it now or I will and it won't be pretty!" The man yells at her and Wendy and Butters are screaming for her to do it. Craig turns around fast and Damien is already standing up with the same razor that Christophe has used in the first round. I stand up and take out a hair that was in my pocket. Wendy's purple one... I hand it to him saying "Put this on our wrist so you don't loose too much god damn blood" He nods his thanks and wraps it around his left arm. Taking the razor from his hand and holding up up to his pinky he hesitates. But then Clyde's scream rips threw us all and he begins to cut threw it. "nnnn-aaaa" Craig yells trying to take off his pinky. Token stands up and holds him around his shoulders from behind as Craig falls to his knees. "Oh my one toe down and it's only been forty five seconds!" The man yells and Craig's pinky falls to the floor. I can hear Stan getting sick and Kenny rushes him to the trash bin. "The saws t-to dull!" Bebe yells and Clyde's just urges her to keep trying even though he's screaming his lungs out. "One minute up!" The man screams and I look to the screen to see him jumping around like a mad man. Craig starts to work on his ring finer and it's off quickly. He's getting dizzy staring at his middle finger. I watch him closely as he places the blade on it. "Two minutes up." The man yells and Clyde is still screaming Bebe has only got one toe so far. "If you don't have two more toes in the next minute I will take over!" The man yells and Craig quickly switches the blade from his middle finger and slices it off in one clean cut. "Done!" Token yells. "He did it you sick fuck he's done." You can hear the saw land some where as Bebe threw it and leaned up to burry her face in Clyde's shoulder the same way Craig's is hidden in Tokens. The only sound I can hear coming from the speakers is cries a mixture of Clyde, Bebe, and Tweek. I'm staring at the man and he isn't moving just staring into the camera with an evil smirk. "Four minutes and thirty seconds up." He says in a dangerously low voice. "Wait he completed his task, why didn't you sop the clock?" I ask. And then im being knocked over as Ike jumps up screaming. "It's your thumb! It doesn't count!" He falls to the floor and grabs the razor in amazing speed and has it held up right on his index finger but stops fast when the man yells "Too late! Times up! You failed! You all failed!" Ike drops the razor and bows his head. Craig isn't saying anything just staring at his hand that is now wrapped up in Tokens jacket. "No way that's cheating you fucker" I say into the camera im so pissed! "Rules are rules; you had to cut off three fingers. You cut off two. And your thumb. So you fail. Bebe had five minutes to cut off Clyde's toes. She only cut off one… and a half. By throwing the saw and letting time pass without progression she also fails. And failures must be punished!" Clyde's screaming no in the back ground as the man walked up and grabs Bebe pushing her to the middle of the floor. "No please don't hurt her!" Wendy's voice yells. I don't know what to do right now. Other than crags small whimpers that are muffles by Tokens shoulder none of us are making noise. Were just watching all frozen in fear. "No dear Wendy Hurting Miss Stevens would be far too easy for her punishment. Wendy sighs out in relief but then starts to cry one a gun is shoved into Bebes face. "What a-are you g-going to do to me?" She asks threw her crying. The man chuckles and takes a black pistol from his pocket. "Now miss Stevens I will hand you this gun. But remember try anything foolish and I will not be afraid to kill you." He says and offers the gun to the shaking blonde. She reaches out and grabs it in her tiny hands and he motions for her to move to the middle of the floor. "Now I have had my mind made up for this punishment even before the games begun! You see I knew one of you would fail. And now this is the perfect time to take out the one I despise the most. I've never been found of natural red heads. They where born lucky into this world. As for me I have to pay a great deal to get mine this shade. So please shoot him" "Noooo! Noooo! Don't do it please!" Stan is screaming louder than he ever has before. Kyle has tears dripping down his face and he's looking at Bebe. "If you don't do this I will kill you Miss Stevens you have ten seconds. One..." The man starts counting and I'm up holding Stan Who keeps yelling "No please not Kyle! Please!" Ike is crying into Kenny chest that's looking at the monitor with his mouth open. "Stanley Marsh I love you, I love you so much. God I can't explain how bad I wish I was wrapped in your arms right now" Kyle's voice is breaking and the gun is pushed to Bebes temple. "Six" The man whispers into her ear. "I love you too Kyle please don't do this!" I feel my own tears falling as I struggle to keep a hold of Stan. "You are my best friend and the best love I have ever felt came from you." Bebes crying cuts Kyle off as the man says "three" And Kyle sits up the best he can yelling "Shoot me Bebe Shoot me! Do it now." "One" the man says. You can hear the gun click and Clyde and Stan are screaming so loud. Then it all stops when we hear it. "Bang!" I have my eyes closed tight and after a second I can feel Stan go slack in my arms. He passed out. I look up the the screen to see Bebe crying with her head buried in her hands.

A/N

Don't hate me.

The more you review the faster ill update

Hope you enjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Today as been a good day for me, my husband found collectable Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Cartman plush dolls and snatched them up for me I'm loved.

So while I am in a good mood I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter hope you enjoy.

WARNING: This chapter is more mature. You have been warned.

(I do not own "South Park" or anything that goes with it.)

Chapter 11

Stan's P.O.V.

No, this cant be happening. I can still hear Kyle screaming out. I know I am imagining it since my eyes are closed. I need to wake up; I need to help the others. But if this is the last time I am going to hear his voice then I don't want to wake. Facing reality doesn't sound good to me, because reality is worse than hell. I seen Bebe point the gun and pull the trigger, then I seen Kyle shit his eyes so tight and I did to. I want to hate her, so much. But I don't. Kyle wanted her to take his life so she could keep hers. Oh god my heart hurts. His screaming continues and I hear him calling my name. I want to call back to him. I want him to come find me and take me with him. This is too much for me to handle but I feel some one shaking me trying to wake me up. No! I can't loose the only part of him I have left I start calling out his name to let him know I'm here, I hear him and I won't leave him... "Stan!" yes Kyle, it is me I can hear you, please Kyle don't let me loose you, "Stan!" I feel my body start to wake up and I am trying my best to fight it because Kyles calling for me. He wants me here. "Stan, please!" My eyes open and they burn, I feel dizzy when my hands shoot up to hold my head. "No let me go, I don't want to do this anymore I want to be with Kyle!" I'm screaming out loud to any one who can help me. "Then turn around baby, look at me... please." My hear stops and I take a deep breath, that's his voice. It may be cracked and it sounds raw but that's Kyle. Why can I still hear him? I slowly turn around and look up at the screen. "Kyle... how…" there he is sitting there pale as a ghost and crying more tears than I have ever seen him cry before. But he's never been so beautiful and I have never in my life had such emotion run threw my body like this. My shaky knees fail me and I fall to the floor clutching my stomach." The gun… it was filled with blanks." I hear Ike whisper in the background. "Well know that was an unexpected twist wasn't it!" I hate that voice. Than man will suffer, he is the one who tried to take Kyle away from me. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve and run a hand threw my raven hair. "You sick fuck I am going to fucking kill you I swear it." I say with a steady voice looking straight into the camera. The man stops chuckling looks right back at me. "Oh come on now, it was just a little fun." He says with a smirk plastered on his face. "Fun! You think that was fun! You fucking bastard ..." I stopped yelling when some one came and kneeled in front of me blocking my view. Craig looked me in the eyes while holding his left had carefully in a makeshift bandage by a jacket. "I am sorry you had to go threw that. It must have been scary; I couldn't imagine watching that happen to Tweek." This isn't like him to say something like that. But I couldn't agree with him more. "It was the scariest thing ive ever been threw in my entire life." Im shaking right now and he nods his head adding "You must be pretty pissed off. I know I am, but Stan while Kyle is still tied up in that chair the last thing you want is to make that man mad again. So just do what he wants because loosing a few fingers is better than loosing a life." After he says this he stands up and sits back into his chair looking at Tweek. I turn my attention on the small red headed boy sitting in his chair silently crying and trying to hide his face in his shoulder and block the camera with his hair. He's never been so broken. Craig's right, for Kyle's safety I need to calm down and go along with this. "What now?" I say into the camera standing up. I see him tying a hysterical Bebe back up to her chair and placing a cloth back around her mouth. "Right now I am exhausted. I'm telling you running a show isn't as easy as it looks, especially with brats like you." This must mean another break. Another break means time to work out a plan. But it also means time where we won't be able to see them anymore. The red headed man slips off his coat and hangs it on the back of Bebes chair, he's wearing a white button down shirt you can see threw his shirt how he's a very slim man. Walking back in front of the camera he says "I do love break time anyways, but this time we may make it two hours. Because I am telling you when my friend told me about what fun this young man could be I never imagined some one like him. The way he screams is just beautiful." What on earth is this guy talking about? The man turns around and heads for Dylan's chair. Dylan starts to shake his head when the man grabs him by the jaw and forces him to stair into the camera. Evan is standing in a matter of second's right beside me. "Leave him alone." He says with a voice that I can't tell if it's more damaged by smoking or crying. The evil man laughs and leans down into Dylan's personal space right beside his ear and whispers loud enough so that we can hear "Why on earth would I do that. We haven't even got to the good stuff yet." The man licks the shell of his ear and Evan starts to yell for the man to stop. You can hear multiple voices in threw the speakers asking the man to quit. "He's been threw enough now please sir just leave him alone." I turn and see Henrietta standing beside Evan her hand resting on his shoulder. "He hasn't been threw anything silly girl. He's just shown me a few tricks with his pretty mouth and being the gentle man that I am I returned the favor. Isn't that right cutie?" Dylan's face is red enough to match the streaks in his hair and he tries to look away but his kidnappers grip forces him to look into the camera. You can see him struggling against his ties saying "Jesus Christ p-please just freaking stop. I'm fucking begging you." His voice is low and whiney, but who can blame him. I want to look away but I can't so I try to just watch Kyle but he's still hiding his face. I look back when Henri gasped and there's a hand reaching the front of Dylan's shirt and I can't believe I am seeing this. "Stop fucking touching him!" Evan screams and he sounds like a mad man. "Oh, but why he is so cute! I mean, I guess I could always go for the younger one…" He looks to Georgie and the younger Goths eyes widen but he stays silent. Henrietta just stares at the screen with tears streaming down her cheeks and her hand covering her mouth. "No… don't do that. Use me." Dylan is speaking in a harsh whisper staring at the Georgie who turns away to star at the wall as tears silently drip down his face and he's biting his lip so hard I am sure its bleeding. "Oh Dyl, I'm so fucking s-sorry." Evan starts breaking downs as the man starts to slide his hand lower and lean his face into Dylan's neck. "I was hoping you would let me keep playing with you, your body shape reminds me of a woman. But your scent is more intoxicating than a lady could ever dream of possessing." I feel like im going to puke. Why this one is is silent. The others on the screen are all facing the opposite direction from the two. I look around the small study to see every one else doing the same, so with one last look at the screen I see the mans hand slide lower than I ever hoped it to while Dylan is holding back whimpers his chest rising and falling at a fast pace. I turn around and sit on the floor putting my face in my hands. "Snap." Oh god, that was a button. "Please stop this. He doesn't deserve it" Evan is pleading with the man in the most pathetic voice I have ever herd and its heart breaking. His begging goes ignored though and then you can all hear Dylan gasp. "hahh- fuck. Evan t-turn around now. And cover your uh ears please!" I think every one in the room is silently spilling there tears. "I won't…" Evan whispers but he falls to the ground holding his cane. "Oh let him watch, beside its almost time for our break" The mans voice is muffled and I really don't want to think about it to much. "Mm, stop, oh stop please. Evan fucking turn around f-for me!" Dylan's voice sounds so big but so broken and I cover my own ears with my hands with a start to hear suppressed noises. This is disgusting, what did we do to deserve this? I open one of my eyes when I feel something fall beside me. It's Evan he's facing the opposite way with his eyes shit tight and hands over his ears curling into himself. I reach out to put one hand over his shoulders and to my surprise he leans into it. So I remove my other hand from my ears and pull him to my chest. I can hear the horrible noises again and there getting worse. "ahh" I put my hands over Evans to help him block out something no lover should ever have to hear. Then there's a strange click sound and the noise is gone. Very slowly I turn my head to look at the screen and it's black. Its time for another break

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this!

Next chapter you will find out about there plan!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

So what did you think of the last chapter?

Poor boys

Anyways here I am updating yet another chapter today.

You people better love me.

(I do not own "South Park" or anything that goes with it.)

Chapter twelve

Kenny's P.O.V.

I feel my stomach turn at the noises I am hearing but there's no way I am taking my hood down to see that. I like sex more than most people, and I am opened to almost anything. So is my buttercup rather people believe it or not. But this is just wrong. Plan wrong. There's nothing special about this at all. The touches are rough and uninviting and your heart is racing out of fear not passion. I feel some one tap on my shoulder and peek up to see Stan, behind him the monitor has turned black. "Its break time again" Stan whispers and I nudge Cartman in his side and he takes his hands from his ears and opens his eyes. I nod my head to the screen so he can see why it was okay to look again. Once he sees he stands up and starts to help Stan get every one else's attention. I look on the floor and I see Evan lying down with his head in Henrietta's lap while she runs her fingers threw his hair while he clutches an empty cigg pack. If I was the one who had to witness what he just did with Butters I don't think I would still be sane. I stand up and kneel beside him while taking out a box of smokes and sitting them on the floor beside him. He looks up to me and I can see how blood shot his eyes are and fresh tears are still pooling down his abnormally pale cheeks. "I don't know what to say to you. So here just take these." It's the only thing I can think to say and it's the truth. What are you suppose to say to some one who is witnessing there boyfriend get fucking man handled. He reaches out a hand and lays it on top of mine and squeezes for a brief moment, then snatches up the cigarettes. I stand up and step back watching as Henrietta lights it up for him since his hands were to shaky. "Damien its okay to open your eyes now" I hear Stan whisper to the teen sitting there clutching his upside down cross necklace. "shh just leave him be" My brother tells him and Stan shrugs in response and goes back to his seat. I go and sit beside him and look at Christophe and ask him "did you get any information from Gregory during any of that?" Every else seemed to be wanting to know the same thing because all eyes are on him. He whispers back "every one needz too act like zey are not talking to mee. Remember 'e can still zee us." We all go back to looking in different directions acting like were paying him no attention. "zey are in a basement of some sorts, but Gregoree zays zat thee structure of zee basement iz de same of most dee houses 'ere in south park." "So there some where close?" I whisper back and it hurts to know there some where near but I still can't get to them. "Yes that's what we suspect. But he also said there are awards hanging on the wall in front of them. One is for "30 years of support in the S.P. police." Ike whispers back. I didn't know he knew more code too. But why would there be a police mans award in this mans basement? We have never seen this guy before. "Token what where you planning on earlier?" Craig whispers to him while holding his hand to his chest. "I was thinking about this mans show. What would he do if there was no one to watch it?" I have no idea what he is going on about. "What the fuck does that mean?" Cartman whispers back while looking at his shoe as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "If we could get onto his website somehow and block any one from seeing it then he will have no reason to keep the show up." No viewers no show. That sounds like an idea. But... "Then how would we be able to see them? How would we find them and make sure there all safe?" I ask because I honestly don't think I can just sit here not knowing what's going on. "I haven't planned that part out yet..." He whispers back. Ike stands up and wipes his face with his hands then starts to act like he's stretching but I can see he's really looking at the computer and all of its gadgets attached to it. "Well if you think of something it's possible I could shut down his site." The kid whispers to no one in particular. I don't know how he knows how to do all of this but hopefully we will be able to put his brain to use if we can figure out how to get them back. "We could always get the cops once the man can't see us and the sites down." Stan says "But if the sites down how will they be able to track them? And can we even trust them if there's a police award in his basement?" I ask. "Fucking hell!" Evan yells bolting up. And we all sush him at once. "He looks down and his fist are balled up tightly. "No. We most certainly cannot trust the filthy police with this." The anger in his voice is clearly there. "Why not what do you know Ev?" Henrietta asks him while playing with her hair. Evan looks at as all then back at the ground. His face is growing red and he turns away from us all while speaking. "Four years ago something fucking cruel happened, not that I wouldn't expect any less from this world. But this was horrible. Dylan has only ever told two people. If I tell you all now then I swear if it ever gets out I will hunt you down. But since you already saw… you know, what just happened then this shouldn't come as a huge shock. It was his freshman year. He would always come to school with bruises and wouldn't speak to any one. He wasn't out yet, and knowing what I do now I couldn't blame him for hiding his feelings in the shadows. His mother she was seeing people behind his dads back. That fucking bitch. One night however Dylan was going to sneak out to meet me at bennys. But before he could make it to his back door he was caught by one of his mothers late night stands. He told Dylan that if he didn't listen to him he would be in a lot of trouble. And given this mans career choice he knew that was very possible. So … Dylan went with him. Every night for two weeks he went with that fucking conformist dick. And every night he would hurt Dylan. He would mess him up so bad. Dylan turned so cold and his heart went black. He felt like the world was slowly ending. So he tried to make things easier. I was worried about him one night when he didn't meet me at the cemetery so I suck up to his room. At first I seen an empty bedroom then I seen the letter on his bed. All it said was he was sorry and he would miss us. I knew he meant his friends when he said us. He didn't have anyone else in this cruel world. Then when I went to sit the paper back down I noticed something that was once written on the bottom of the page but poorly erased. I could barley make it out. But once I did it hit me hard. It said "Barbrady did it." I threw the letter down and ran off threw his house. When I came to the bathroom I finally found him. He was bleeding everywhere. I remember holding him and screaming for him to stay with me. I told him that he better not dare leave me alone. Then I must have called the ambulance but it was all a blur after that. I remember him finally coming to in the hospital and the first thing he did was grip my coat" A tear escaped Evans eye and he started to sniffle a little but we all gave him time because once we herd officer barbradys name I don't think any of us could speak even if we wanted to. Finally he continued "He asked to me lay down next to him. And I did, I never asked him anything just laid right beside him in his small hospital bed. He rolled over and slung his arm over me. His body looked so tiny in the hospital gown as he buried his face into my chest. Dylan never had been so close to me before physically. He told me… as long as your laying beside me there is no more room for him to crawl in the bed. That's the first time I ever cried in front of him. I was supposed to be the strong one out of the group, you know? But once you hear something so pitiful come from his mouth you just break. And that's what happened we broke together. Two weeks after he was released from the hospital. I was there with him everyday. But he wouldn't come forward to the authorities with the truth. He was terrified of cops. When I went to confront his mother about this it turned out that while Dylan was hospitalized she ran off with some guy. Turned out it was barbrady. But right before they left the station threw him a party. For 30 years of great fucking service. We never herd from him again and eventually after a lot o therapy and long nights Dylan became his old self again. I never left his side if I could help it we've been together since. I should have taken that fucker Barbradys life when I had the chance. The man has no soul so it wouldn't be like murder." Every one is just staring at Evan and I know where all thinking the same thing. How did something like this happen in southpark without any of us knowing? "Officer Barbrady came back to SouthPark three weeks ago with a new wife of his. My father is the one who owns the real state company that he bought his house from." Token confesses looking as if he might puke. Evan turns around away from us and walks to a big widow behind the coach and you can see his fist clutched tightly around his cane knuckles shinning white. "Do you think your pop's has any of that realastate information in here?" My brother asks scratching his head looking around the room. "Possibly, but if we find were he is staying then how are we supposed to get there if we can trust the cops?" Token asks looking worried. "Guys if that bastard was serious about the two hours then we only have twenty minutes left I whisper to them all. "I zink we might 'ave a way to get zere if 'ou can find it" Cristophe says with a sly smirk on his face. Token nods and begins to sneakily look threw his drawers on the desk. "How do you plan one of us gets out of here without that man noticing?" I ask Christophe. "If I am correct keeny 'uo are familiar with a curse zat lets you leave this place but your bodee stays here am I correct?" I have no idea how he has any idea about that. I can feel every one looking at me with a curios look except for Stan and Cartman. "That hasn't happened in a long time. I don't think I can do that anymore." "Vell I think we 'ill have help on dat." He says to me and im so confused. "Where are you going with this?" I ask and Christophe face palms. "Listeen you beetch! If we can stay 'ere for the show to continue and you are 'ere but not really then you can go 'elp them without the man noticeeng!" he whispers harshly to me and reaches behind his ear to light up a cigarette a habit I thought he lost a while ago. But his idea doesn't sound bad. When I was younger I would die and come back sometimes even before my old body was gone. Wanna talk about some scary shit try staring at yourself dead. But that hasn't happened since we graduated last year so I don't know what the use of this conversation is. "How do you plan on getting the curse to work again?" I ask him getting annoyed. But then my heart stops when I see Damien open his eyes and they are glowing bright red he smiles and whispers "Hello Father, I need a favor."

A/N

Ahhhhhhh I hope this is a good idea.

I think it is but what do you think?

To weird?

Favorite or Review and I update faster ;)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

This is basically Chapter 12 in Damiens P.O.V.

Chapter 14 the plan will be in motion and should be up by Wednesday!

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13

Damien's P.O.V.

When I looked to the screen it hit me that I was witnessing something horrible. Possibly one of the worst sinners I have laid eyes open here on earth. I look away from the poor soul and my eyes go to Pip. He hasn't said anything since I first saw him. I know he is trying to not draw attention to himself. He does the same thing when we visited with my father. Just kept his eyes down and when any of the dead would try and speak with him he would simply act as if he didn't hear them. I asked him once before why he didn't join any of the conversations, his reply blew my away. He told me "why would I waste my words on people who don't deserve a single breath of mine." He was always the friendliest of people, never judging. But he knows a bad person when he sees one. When I was younger and less mature I let the demon in me take over my mind. Pip took me in to his world with open arms, and what did I do? I blew him up. Once he recovered (thanks to my father) he said that it was a lesson well learned. Then he didn't speak a word to me. I've never felt pain greater than that. My first real friend was hurt by me and blocked me out of his life. I couldn't have that. So I went threw the most UN bearable time in my life, I was trying to be good. Eventually I gave up on using my powers and started ignoring my father's request. I would always find time to sneak my way back up to South Park and every time it was the same. He would look the other way as I passed. But I never gave up. We got older and he became so beautiful. He modeled for a British company and every one started to like him. One night he was at a party and there were a lot of drinks and people. Things got out of hand and Pip became the target. He was the only sober person present at the get together so it made him "a pussy". As the drunken men had said, and then they began to beat him. He tool as much as he could till eventually he broke down and did the only thing he could think of. He called my name as loud as he could. I was there in a flash. I've never been as angry as I was seeing him lying down in a puddle of mud and broken bottles. I remember my eyes burning with red and the red glow shinning off of them, I was going to kill every mother fucker that touched him. But as I turned around fist smoking ready to aim he whispered to me, "Don't hurt them. Don't become bad again. Please stay good dear Damien. For me." I turned around and my heart was bearing against my rib caged like a mad man. But once I looked into his eyes I could see what he desired and I gave it to him. I picked him up and in a cloud of black smoke we disappeared into the night. When he woke up he was laying in my bed with bandages wrapped around his beautiful blonde hair. Then he turned to me and smiled, at me saying thank you. I've never done anything bad again. I gave up my powers so I could live above with him and grow with him. My father wasn't pleased to say the least. But he did say I found a smart guy and that if it's what my soul desired he would approve. I became good and with it I lost my powers but gained Pips love. I would do it all over again in a heart beat. But right now I see Pip scrunch his eyes tighter and I can tell he's trying to block the cries he hears. If Pip isn't even crying out for help, if he isn't even trying to speak with this man then I know he is a dark evil person. And if he is that horrible than I know I can't save him on my own. Christophe and I have been trying to come up with a plan and what we came up with is risky and I never wanted to have to turn back to this. But Dylan's unwanted whimpers spill threw the speakers and I can hear Evans heart break I swear it. I have pity for them and I need to do something before I sit here helpless and watch Pip suffer like Dylan. So with one last look at my English blonde I shut my eyes and hold onto my necklace tightly. I call him out in my head "Father, I summon you tonight from the depths of your world to beg for your help. I need something. I need anything. If you can see what is happening then you know it isn't pretty and we pure mortals cannot cope to get threw this alone. I need you dad, save Pip. Save them all. If you could bring Kenneth back to his old ways he could help us as well father. I know you cannot personally come back and help me. But just this once give me my powers back and give Kenny the curse. I am Damien the son of satin. I have to do something about this." I can hear Stan trying to get my attention but I keep my eyes shut tight trying to focus on my dad. I know he can hear me but he's not answering. I need to get him to be on my side. Gaining a favor from the devil isn't an easy task even for me. He always needs something in return. "Father if you do this for us, I swear to you, I will personally bring you the sinners soul. I will bring him to you father and I will destroy him bits by bits in front of you." I can feel my self heating up, I wont lie it scares me. I never wanted to feel this way again but I can't help but smirk a little when I feel my eyes start to burn with a fierce glow. "Son, it's been to long." I hear him speaking to me and I shoot my eyes open.

A/N

Sorry its short.

You people should give me some ideas!

Please and Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

Okay sorry this has taken a little while to update.

At least longer than I was hoping it would.

But here you are I hope you enjoy.

(I do not own "South Park" or anything that goes with it.)

Chapter 14

Kenny's P.O.V.

When I realize who Damien is speaking to I begin to inwardly freak the fuck out. Satin, I haven't seen him in a long time. I was hoping id never have to hear from him again until it was my time. I start to wipe my sweaty hands on my pants and listen to there conversation. Well half of it at least. "Do you understand what we are trying to do father?" Okay so Damien is asking his dad for help. Damn I don't want to get involved with this type of stuff again. Once I grew out of my curse I thought it was for good. It was the best thing to ever happen to me. I didn't have to keep upsetting my friends and family and I never had to go threw the pain again. I clench my eyes such remembering all the pain and suffering so many years of the curse brung me. "So what do I do with Kenneth?" Shit there talking about me. I want to yell at them and say heres your answer just leave Kenny alone! But I am not going to, Instead I am going to do whatever I have to so I can help rescue every one. Even if it means another death. "God damn it!" I didn't mean to yell that out loud but I did. And before I know it I am standing on my feet. Christophe sends me a warning look and nods to the camera. I need to get a hold of myself. "Just kill him and you will bring him there are you sure?" Well hearing Damien talking about murdering me isn't cooling my jets any. I instinctively go to grab the back of my hood when I feel a hand on each of my wrist. I open my eyes that I didn't realize were even shit and see cartman to my right and Stan to my left. My best fucking friends. They know what's going threw my head. I remember once I was determined to beat death and since they were the only ones who knew about it I ended up at breaking down at Kyle's house. The only thing I did for a whole day was cry. I was just tired so very tired of going threw it all the time. I wanted to feel safe and be normal. They all knew sending me back to my place was a death sentence even without the curse. So we all stayed there for a week. Every one of them canceled there plans including jr. prom and we all lived in Kyle's room just so I could be safe. It was one of the best weeks of my life. But eventually I needed a shower and I ended up slipping and hitting my head. When I came back they were waiting outside my house with my stuff in a bag, and Butters was with them. They all explained to him what was happening and he said in some way he always knew. So this time he came with us to kyles and we did it all over again until I just stopped dying. Basically I owe them my life. I am terrified to go threw this again but I know I have to. Damien stands up and I fall to my knees. Stan and Cartman go down with me. He must have finished talking to his dad because his eyes are back to normal, but I can feel that his powers are still with him. He looks me in the eyes and says "You're going to die. You will come back and you will help them." I feel tears start to sting in my eyes but I try and blink them away. "This isn't going to keep happening, do you hear me? This is a one time deal. You're going to go quick and easy but instead of coming to play with me in my old house your going to wake up near butters alright. Your going to be outside of there house. Once you wake up you must find away inside Kenny." I can feel the tears slipping down my cheeks now as I shake my head. What if he's wrong what if this time I don't wake up? Or what if I do wake up and the curses stays with me again. There has to be another way. "Why can't you just use your powers and go there?" I ask him voice barley a whisper. He simply rolls his eyes and says "I don't have all my powers back and there not that strong. If you can get to them and keep them safe just long enough for us to shut down the site then we can get to them without putting them all at risk." I have to do this. I have to die I feel my hands clamp around Stans and Cartmans. "How do I keep them safe? Won't they just shoot me?" Damien shakes his head and tells me "The place is bombed. If we shut down the site then he will know something's up and blow them to pieces. But if you can some how untrigger the bombs then give us a signal we can have Ike take out the site and get a address from tokens fathers paper work. We will find our way there and then that is when I will have my full powers but only then." "How come only then..." I ask, I know im whining but I can't help it. "Because when I lay eyes on that bastard all the hate in my body will rise to its full potential and I will be able to accomplish things that I was born to do. Right now I am still far too weak" I shake my head slowly saying I understand and then Damien stands up and looks down at Stan and Cartman. "You two are the closet to him. Can you take him out easy?" I can feel a sob escape my throat at this request. "Dude, no I can't kill Kenny" Stan protests. But then I feel Cartmans hand slip to the front of my neck his touch lighter than air. "We have an hour until the shows back on is that enough time for you to do what you need to do?" He asks me leaning so close to my ear. I grip onto Stans hand so tight but I shake my head. It seems like I don't trust my voice right now. I look around every one in the room as I feel cartmans hand slip over my chin the rest on top of my mouth. "If you hippies don't mind pay attention to something else. Stan holds his hands down alright." Every one sends me one last pitiful glance and they all turn away. I lean into cartmans chest and Stan holds onto both of my hands. Were both shaking so bad I don't think either of us want to let go. As Cartmans hand slides the rest of the way covering my mouth and nose he speaks softly "Remember ken, your doing this for every one you love. Butters, Karen, Kyle. Every needs you to come rescue them. I mean you are mysterion am I correct?" I feel a small smile form on my face behind his hand because he's right. I am there superhero, so who better to come to the rescue? My smile slips from my face immediately as I feel the pressure and strength of Eric Cartman blocking all air from my body. I'm freaking out and tears are coming fast. I can hear Stan crying telling me he's sorry and I grip onto him as tight as I can. But I start to feel my grasp weaken and my eyes start to roll. The last thing I could make out was Cartman looking the other way with angry tears of his own. Then I was gone.

A/N

Again sorry so short. Mommy life wears you out.

So I hope you all understand what is going on. Do you think this is a bad idea or what?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Butters P.O.V.

Once that filthy red headed man was finished with his sick ways I herd a zip and then a low chuckle. I think we are all tying to block out the noise but I once I herd foot steps and a door open and close I figured the bastard was gone. It's been an hour since the camera went off so I take it this means we get another hour break. I peek one eyes open and turn my head took look around. "Oh hamburgers…" I whisper when I see that Dylan is passed out in his chair. He looks in pretty bad shape. But I think he's just sleeping. "He worn him self out crying and he just sorta passed out." Gregory whispers and we all turn to look at the poor boy. "Shhhh" Shelly whispers to us. And I look at her wondering why she doesn't want us to speak; we have a break this means we can talk together and try to figure something out. "Why do you want us to 'shh'?" I ask her and she sends me a look to kill. "Yea you haven't spoke at all and now you think you can just tell us what we can and can't do?" Ruby whispers to her. I look over to her and see her grimace in pain and she tries to straighten up. Poor thing is probably in a lot of pain. "J-just relax ruby. Your just ngh frustrated and in p-pan, we all are." Tweek tells her and she stops trying to move, she just slumps back in to her chair defeated. "I haven't spoke because what can I say? You think it's easy to sit her and watch every one get hurt? I don't want to talk with the camera on because I know turd is watching and I don't want him or Kevin to see me like this. Now if we can all be quite for a second I thought I herd something outside the window." Shelly says to us and nods her head towards the small window at the top of the basement. It was probably just a cat or something because I don't hear or see anything. I see out the corner of my eye Bebe struggling to move her hands that are tied behind the chair. "Hun you're going to hurt yourself, just sit still." I tell her. It hurts to see my friend like this. She's normally such a pretty sight, but now she's covered in blood that doesn't belong to her and she's just a plain o'l mess. But whatever she's doing she isn't giving up so I just let her be. "creeeek" We all turn our heads fast when we here the sound of that old window opening. My heart is going a mile a minute because this could be it. Some one could be trying to get to us! "Where in here!" Karen whispers. And who ever was slowly opening the window is going lightning speed now, like that voice was all he needed to convince him to come on in this stinky basement. If it's the cops I don't know why they didn't just use the front door this is silly. We need to be rescued not just… but once I see the shadow figure slip his body threw the window my train of thought completely vanishes. The person is just standing there staring at us in the dark. Who ever it is, is standing in the shadows and his hood is up so I can't make out anything other than an outline of him. But once he steps into the light my heart completely stops and I start shaking all over. I swear if I wasn't wearing designer jeans id probably piss myself. "Kenny..." My voice is barley reconizable. But its there and he hears it, in a flash his hood is thrown back and he is in my lap holding me so close. "Oh fuck butter. Oh fuck, I didn't know if I was going to see you again." I'm so happy that im crying and I can't believe it. Were saved this is it. My love is saving me. "Get us out of here Kenny!" Karen yells and Kenny's head shoots up. He's looks back to me and gives me a small kiss on my cheek I can tell he doesn't want to let go of me but he has to. He stands up and walks over to his sister kneeling infornt of her he puts his hands on her small knees. "I can't do that right now sweet pea." It kills me to see him like this, I know he's heart broken weeping on his sisters lap. She is asking him why and he stands up saying "there's no way I can get you all threw that window, Dylan's passed out, Clyde is suffering, Tweek is beaten to shit, And I don't want to rise hurting Ruby more. But don't cry little sis, its okay we have a plan alright. I just have to find something. Once I do I can take care of it then the rest of the guys will be here." He's right there's no way we can all escape threw that window in what about forty minutes now. It's too risky. "I think I know what you need to find" Gregory says. "Right Christophe probably spoke with you about it. Do you know where the wires are or anything so I can shut it down." Kenny asks then it hits me. The bomb, the man said this place was wired. So Kenny has to take out the bomb so it doesn't go off on us when we are trying to get out of here. I look back to Gregory and see him pointing with his eyes to the roof. I follow his sight and see a red wire connected to a black box. The other end of the wire leads across the roof, down the wall, and behind the mans desk. Kenny walks behind the desk and stats to look at thing that I can't see. God I want to be out of her so I can hold him and feel safe. It kills me to see him messing with a bomb, which is a risk to all our lives. I can tell he's nervous when he stands up hands shaking. "What ever it is you have to do baby, I believe in you." I say and I blow him a kiss. I see the hurt in his eyes as he watches me and a sad small smile makes its way across his face. "Love you too buttercup, don't worry were going to get out of here. All of us." He says to me. Then we hear the door creek open and Kenny sends me one last sad look before diving behind the desk.

A/N

Sorry it's so short!

And please excuse my mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Okay so here it is. Tell me what you think?

(I do not own "South Park" or anything that goes with it.)

Chapter 16

Kenny's P.O.V.

I'm sitting under this desk my hands shaking like crazy and my heart beating a mile a minute. I can hear foot steps coming down the stairs and I can only pray every one is smart enough to act like nothing has happened. That there still stuck here with no hope. "Aw look sleeping like a baby." I hear that bastard cooing and I can only assume he's talking about Dylan. "Don't touch him you freaking dick." That's Georgies voice. Shit that kid is going to get himself into more trouble. The man chuckles and I can feel him lean onto the desk. "Now now, play nice with me kid, I left you alone didn't I? I mean are you just jealous that I found him more fun than you? If that's the case then don't worry hun. You can be up next when the show resumes." I hear Georgie sigh to this and the man starts to do something on the desk. I can hear papers shuffling and I bet he's getting ready to turn the cameras back on, so I get to work fast so that way no one has to go threw to much pain during the next round. Okay I see two wires, one green and one red. What on earth do I do with this? I have nothing to cut them with and even if I did I wouldn't know which one to cut. The red one, the green one, or both? Fuck this is to much pressure I feel pity for Tweek if this is what he goes threw every day. "Shit!" I almost hit my head when I jump from the scare that mans yell brings me. "Oh do excuse my dirty mouth, its just something is going on with my emails that hubby printed out for me. I guess we still have five minutes until the viewers will be expecting us so do pardon me for a quick sec. and no funny business…" The man laughs knowing that no funny business is bound to happen because there all fucking tied up, what on earth are they supposed to do? Once I hear the man run back upstairs and the door close I know this is probably the only chance im going to get. So I jump out from under the desk real fast and start looking around. "I need something to cut the wires with." I mumble to no one in particular because if they had any knifes then im sure that they would have used it by now. "What wires Kenny?" Gregory asks me and I look to him and feel stupid for not asking him before. Of course he would know his boyfriend does this type of shit for a living. "A red one and a green one." I tell him while I start opening up cabinets still looking for a razor. "Try the red one." He says and I turn to look at him shaking my blonde hair out of my eyes. "You want me to "try" the red one? What if that is the wrong one I don't think I just get another chance to try again!" I realize im starting to yell whisper and I just shake my head turning around I need to find something before this man comes back and catch's me going threw his shit. "Yes cut the red one it's the only choice we have!" Gregory yells back and I turn around nodded my head my hands in the air "Okay sure ill try the red wire. With my imaginary knife and hope we don't blow up. Great plan!" "Oh Kenny here come here quick I have something you can use." I turn to Bebe's voice and I can't help but notice how from the time that man walked away she has gotten herself so lopsided in her chair. I drop my hands and rush over to her trying to figure out what she meant but as I am trying to sit her back up straight I see her tiny fingers that are ties behind her back holding onto a red jacket. "Where did you get this?" I ask taking it from her and digging into its pockets. "That bastard left in on the back of my chair, dude talk about clueless he left something metal in the pocket. I realize what she means when my hand comes into contact with a cool blade. I pull it out in a hurry and put the jacket back onto her chair. "This will do it" I say and then I hear the door open. My head shoots up and I meet Butters wide eyes, "Baby hide!" He whispers and I don't even have time to blink before I hear him coming back down the steps. I run faster than I ever have and dive behind the desk. There was a loud bang from when my body hit the floor and I put my hand over my mouth trying to calm my breath. Shit shit shit I think to myself when the man comes running down the steps yelling. "What is going on I know I herd something!" All of a sudden I hear another crash and I can hear Kyle whimper. Fuck what is going on. "He fell sir, he was coughing real bad and his chair tipped over, he's awfully sorry but we haven't had water in a long time and his throat just got scratchy. He didn't mean to tip his chair." Wendy is speaking to the man franticly and I can't help but feel grateful for Kyle covering me. "Oh that's just dandy, laying on the floor like a dog. You can just stay there." That fucking bastard I swear I can't wait to get my hands on him. I pull the blade open and look at the wires with watery eyes, okay so cut the red one. Maybe we will all be safe afterwards and I can pass a signal threw to they others. Or maybe we will all blow up. I think of butters and I see tears fall and land on my hand holding the blade. "I can't wait to start the next round we have one minute left every one. So put on your game faces because this time the games going to be a tad bit more challenging." As I hear the man laugh die down I know its no or never. I take my left and I dig into my jacket pulling out a silver charm attached to a chain around my neck. Butters gave this to me on my eighteenth birthday. Its says "I love you before and after." I know he mean that even when I pass im still in his heart so I hold the charm close to mine and hope he knows I feel the same way. Then I whisper to myself "One, two, three." And I snip the red wire.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

It will be all over soon


End file.
